Trial and Error
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Oneshot. Uryuu is an up-and-coming lawyer who specializes in murder cases. An imprisoned Byakuya is his deadly, new client in need of his services. Yaoi and such! Multiple pairings w/ Uryuu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks goes out to **naturally morbid**, **Akira Nishikawa**, and **CeroMizuyama** who offered massive amounts of support for my crazy-ass ideas as well as put up with my incessant nagging and whining. They are practically saints, people. lol. Enjoy!!!

Trial and Error

Chapter One

_**Uryuu POV **_

Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Ishida Uryuu. I recently graduated from one of the most prestigious law schools in the country with my Juris Doctorate law degree and have already been accepted into the nation's top law firm called Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Tousen Inc. To be a part of their elite team, you need to be the best, and that's exactly what I was.

While at school, my studies all centered on a particular niche or differentiation among all classifications of law; which is what I ended up being hired onto the firm for – the people at Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Tousen having obviously noticed this blatant focus of mine.

So what was my specialization?

Murder trials.

…and that was exactly when my problem started.

I had only been working for the law firm for about six months, but I had already assisted on multiple first degree murder cases – my expansive knowledge Common Law clauses and national legislation getting me through the details of the cases with ease, while I gained a taste for my new company's policies and procedures through first-hand experience.

My team did well, as we won all of those cases I helped out with, so the day came when I was called into my superior's office with news.

"Yes sir? You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stood in front of a giant, solid oak desk that had multiple stacks of neatly filed papers and folders; even his pens in his company pen cup were arranged perfectly and it was intimidating.

I remained rigid; loyally disciplined, however; as I awaited my short, white-haired boss' words as he sifted through a few papers in his hands until he found the right one – my mind constantly sending me little reminders that I practically needed to be a soldier as I was made ready for anything, could deal with anything.

I deserved to be there, and I needed to act the part no matter what.

Shining emerald eyes suddenly found my dark navy blue ones as I quickly pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose so I could see him better; aside from Hitsugaya Toushiro being a bit short, the immense sunshine from the wide, wall-encompassing windows at his back was practically blinding me for a moment.

Hitsugaya's office was expectedly well-kept, with beige-colored walls and framed, traditional black and white kanji inscriptions along them; tasteful planters marking two of the four corners; and a few, ceiling-tall bookcases filled with countless, colorful books and of all shapes and sizes.

"Yes, Ishida," Hitsugaya began; using my last name as I had been rather informally instructed to follow suit by another fellow employee regarding the company's impersonal tactics towards its workers; "I am sure you are wondering why I called you in here so suddenly."

I did nothing; reacted with nothing as a loyal worker should do, as I have always done whether it was to previous employers, professors, or my parents – they all get the same stoic, uncaring façade as I stayed as silent as a tombstone so he would get to the point.

That same paper that had taken the white-haired genius co-owner a minute to single out was held up in a small hand as Hitsugaya continued, "The others and I have been talking about your record here so far. We think you would be perfect to handle this latest case on your own."

Though I felt my eyes only widen a bit for just a moment upon hearing the news, inside I was completely shocked; fear and excitement riddling through me almost violently at the same time. They wanted me to handle a case all on my own?! I knew right away that this would either make me or break me in light of my position here in the firm, so; as sternly as I could manage, I squared my shoulders a bit before taking a giant step forward and politely seizing the document from my boss.

I could feel bright green eyes studying me carefully as I read over the official document containing the client's name, background information, and charges; no doubt noting and taking in my finely pressed off-white cuffed shirt, patterned black tie, and jet black suit that I had had tailored to fit me perfectly a few weeks ago.

It is this unwritten rule in a law firm for one man to try to assess the value of another man's attire as unnoticed as possible in order to figure out who could potentially 'best' in appearances.

We're lawyers and we're rude; what can I say.

I smirked behind the paper that I was reading word-for-word, as I considered how Hitsugaya had nothing to sneer at – it was an expensive suit that I was wearing after all and I knew it looked great on me.

The case, as I soon discovered was a premeditated, first degree murder case with aggravated circumstances… by a brother to his sister.

I finally lowered the document from my vision; now knowing the details of the case and already thinking of what these facts imply for my client; such as a potential sentence of 15 - 25 years; and saw Hitsugaya standing up from his large, black chair with a hand extended and a professional-looking smile on his tanned, small face.

"We know you'll make us proud, Ishida," he commented genuinely as he shook my hand; my head trying to will itself out of its awestruck daze and concentrate on being as confident as possible, "you are scheduled to meet with the client immediately to begin developing your case. Is that clear?"

There was no ill-intent in his words, but I still cringed inside from hearing that I had to leave right away; not even given the chance to splash cold water in my face like I wanted to before doing anything else.

"Crystal, sir," I replied faithfully; my somewhat racing mind already visualizing that my briefcase was on the left side of my desk on the floor and the appropriate papers I would need are in the red-tabbed folder on top of my desk on the right; next to my telephone and little, potted cactus.

I left Hitsugaya's office already feeling a little out of breath as I practically raced back to my cubicle to begin sorting and collecting everything that I would need or be relevant to the case- the paper that my boss gave me as good as gold to me at the moment as it also contained the client's current address– the Kashiwa Prison in Chiba, Japan.

Fate, or something crueler, was on my side as I was able to maneuver quite effortlessly around the heavily-populated area; the subway I took to get to Kashiwa luckily not having any delays during my short trip which made me arrive on street level in approximately 35 minutes.

The prison was not hard to spot; even despite the swarms of shuffling, trudging people coming and going along the sidewalks and streets; as it was one of the tallest buildings in this area, and before I knew it, my feet were already taking me over to its direction – my body probably acting of its own accord seeing as how it was a bit chilly and I do rather hate being in large crowds.

Six, people-swarmed blocks later, I was standing inside the grey marble-floored lobby of the white-stoned district jail; my hands already working to straighten out my wind-blown suit and hair before I should need to see and speak to someone.

Luckily, I had just finished fixing my blue-black hair before I heard someone come up to me; their leather shoes clunking noisily against the marble, followed by a gruffly bellowed out, "Can I help you?"

I barely spared the questioning guard a proper glance as I reached into one of my suit jacket's inner pockets; retrieving a small note I had written to myself while on the train; and merely said, "I'm here to see…Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm his lawyer."

I took more time than needed to put the note back into the same pocket as I heard the guard reply, "Ahh, I see. So the lunatic's finally got himself a lawyer, huh? Good luck, kid!"

This made me look up and stare hard at the guard's rounded, laughing face.

A lunatic?

With no more words passing between us; for which I was grateful; my rotund guide led me to the cell block areas, down a specific, grey-stoned corridor where the interrogation rooms were, and finally stopped at one of them.

6A is what the white, spray-painted insignia on the grey metal door read, and I looked at it furiously as it was finally hitting me that I would be conducting my own solo interview of a client in a short moment. Issues and questions were already starting to form in my completely business-strategizing and focused mind as I flexed my fingers that were gripping my briefcase handle a little too tightly.

No more supervisors or overseers were to be with me any more; this case was all mine. If I nailed this, I knew my name would not be ill-thought of when the time came for decisions to be made regarding whom to make partner at Yamamoto, Hitsuguya, and Tousen Inc.

I needed this.

Snapping me from my pre-determined triumphant thoughts, the annoying, large guard suddenly grumbled out, "You got thirty minutes, and don't worry…we got him chained up pretty good. Just uh…don't give him a pen or anything, alright?"

My eyebrows knitted together as I pondered his stirring statement while he opened up the heavy door for me with a bit of a squeak coming from the bending metal; my body already going inside though my mind was totally elsewhere…such as if I was walking into something dangerous and did not even know it yet.

How right my subconscious was, indeed.

"Well, well…so you are who they sent to be my lawyer? How very…interesting…" purred a smooth, controlled voice from the other end of the room.

The small stone room was incredibly illuminated from the many thick, fluorescent bars above; making my eyes require a moment to adjust properly before I could see.

Once the strands of trick color receded from my eyesight though, my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous and breath-taking creature I had ever seen.

Diamond cut features of smooth porcelain skin were framed by medium-length obsidian-colored hair that fell into his equally dark and luring eyes…eyes that just overflowed with the message that any mystery about him was one worth knowing.

Long, lovely eyelashes batted at me as a small smirk curved those luscious, pouting lips of his – the man obviously catching onto my blatant stun and situation of gawking at him.

Before he could speak any more words; though I did wish to hear that melodic baritone of his again; I willed myself out of my slight shock and hurriedly took the seat closest to me at one end of the simple, metal table that decorated the middle of the small room.

My eyes and hands were quick to busy themselves with meticulously propping my briefcase up on the table, un-clicking the small latches on it, and then shuffling through some of my loose papers mindlessly…anything so I did not have to look at this man's beautiful face and lose my cool any more.

Though I was careful to not look at him, I clearly heard him chuckle lightly under his breath and then take a few small steps until he could sit in his chair across from me – the long, shiny chain in between his ankle-cuffs rattling noisily against the hard floor as he did so.

I cleared my throat nervously as I observed through merely my blurry peripheral vision that he was wearing the standard orange prison jumpsuit with a plain white T-shirt underneath; bold black numbers ran across his left breast pocket indicating his booking code; and that his hands were also shackled together in front of him - the contortion of his arms making him almost look humble.

Almost…if not for that knowing, daring glint in his eyes.

"So, Mr. Kuchiki, I have here a copy of your charges as well as the possible sentencing you might be facing. How do you want to plead?" I asked in my most determined, no-nonsense voice I could muster; though my eyes were still refraining; desperately at this point; to not meet his under any circumstance.

"What's your name?" Kuchiki answered my question with another question…a much more personal one; his timbered words music in my ears as they were evidently said while he was still smirking at me.

This earned him another shocked look from me as I whipped my head up to meet his awaiting gaze with my questioning look – cool and calm was his magnificent, regal demeanor; simply striking in its own right and I was immediately overcome with the thought that orange really was not his color.

Black would have been better on him...much better.

"Uh…right," I agreed; mentally checking myself upon processing that maybe I should have introduced myself first before jumping right into points and procedures, "I'm Ishida Uryuu from Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Tousen Inc. I'll be representing you in this case."

I watched as his smirk grew subtly into a pleasant, addicting smile as he leaned forward and raised both of his handcuffed hands to his breast pocket; a tiny, white and grey cigarette pack immediately being brought into view as he used one, skilled hand to push the top of the pack away and then lift the whole thing to his mouth.

My eyes just could not look away as I watched a slender cigarette be left in between those supple lips once the small, fragile pack was pulled away; my client's iron-hued eyes never leaving mine as well, I sort of noticed.

I cleared my throat nervously; dropping our increasingly intense gaze at once and only heard the noise of a match being struck to light his cigarette – only a quick glance up from my papers and documents from hearing said noise allowed me to catch him tucking the tiny matchbook back into the same pocket as well; the cigarette now lit and letting long, winding streams of smoke gracefully curve into the air above.

"So...we need to come up with some solid groundwork for our case…"I mentioned with a bit of effort since my eyes were positively struggling not to look up from my documents on the table to see the probably drop-dead sexy view of Byakuya Kuchiki smoking right in front of me.

"How long have you been doing this; litigating?" my client asked from behind his cigarette as nonchalant as if he was asking me the time.

Again, my wide, blue eyes had to meet his waiting grey ones again as his out-of-the-blue question threw me off; making me more and more nervous as he appeared to just be getting calmer and calmer.

"Um…a few years," I answered truthfully; already feeling a bit ashamed as soon as the words left my mouth as my predetermined analysis of Kuchiki smoking before me was one per cent correct and I was suddenly overcome with a whole new brand of inner shock and turmoil.

Byakuya had to lift both of his shackled hands to his face to take another drag off the little, burning cigarette trapped in between two, slender fingers – his eyes never wavering from my internally panicked face as he seemed to be assessing everything about me just from what he was doing.

"Hn," he commented coolly as I; practically enthralled by every gesture and thing this impossibly beautiful man did; watched him leisurely blow out the inhaled smoke as his eyes slowly slid shut – the very scene making my lips part and eyes widen a bit as the picture vividly invaded my traitorous mind that that was probably his expression as he reached climax during a round of mind-shattering sex that would no doubt ensue with him as the partner.

It was unnerving; it was maddening; the way puffy lines of silver escaped through his perfect, loosely-puckered lips; inviting lips that seemed to be taunting me more than smoking that damned cigarette; so I began to ramble off some legal terminology at him regarding his case and current charges.

I forced myself to turn some papers around so he could look at them as well; not that he did for any notable amount of time as his eyes seemed to prefer my face than anything else; as I went on and on about how he is being charged with first degree murder with an aggravated circumstance due to the victim having been his sister, possible sentencing can reach 25 years, etc.

His face was that of sultry indifference to all of my words about his situation and potential future, but every time his large, strong hands came up to his face; hiding the lower half of it each time to suck on his cigarette; I had to swallow hard as images shamelessly started to manifest within me of having those same milky white hands on me, doing things I would only have him do and no one else.

I visibly shook my head from side to side and blurted out, "Do you have an alibi or some other condition that I'm not aware of?"

The finished cigarette was smashed out on the cool metal table top as he blew out the last of the smoke in his lungs; his eyes watching his own hands' movements with almost a tinge of longing behind them before he answered me.

"Rukia was only my sister-in-law; we were not related by blood," he informed me; the sheer intensity of his voice threatening my spine and for a solid moment, I was actually a little scared of this man…this elegant man who had killed someone else with his bare hands and apparently thought nothing of it.

A few jots on my yellow pad of paper and I quietly pushed, "…and…no alibi?"

I wanted him to have one; I wanted him to have an alibi that would clear his name so badly that would ultimately mean that he was just blatantly innocent and that this all was a big misunderstanding…and that he could go free.

…with me.

"No," Byakuya replied with a bit more ice in his dark voice as he shifted his weight a little in his chair; reclining back a little as he did so and gracefully bringing his bound hands to his lap from the table.

I swallowed hard again.

My silent, half-comprised wish was not granted after all.

He really was guilty.

Confused and extremely overloaded with my own thought processes and half-made rationales, I quickly shoved all the brought-out paper back into my brown briefcase; latching the tiny clasps immediately; before I stood up hastily – the uncomfortable metal chair squeaking highly from such a brash move against the hard tiled floor.

"Alright, well, I thank you for your time – I have enough information to begin making our case, and I shall get back to you with details…uh…some other time. Goodbye!" rambled out of my mouth in the most unprofessional fashion known to mankind as I practically dashed out of the room; not being able to stand looking at the still sitting form of Byakuya any longer for some reason.

Once the metal door closed behind me, I let out a sigh of relief, though I could still see his cool, demanding eyes in my mind; assessing me quietly just like a poker player glares without glaring at his opponent…just to make him feel shifty and rush a mistake.

I needed a drink…but first…

My eyes swept from left to right countless times; though it was incredibly unnecessary as there was no possible way no one was going to know what I was about to do anyway; as I made my way down the corridor and made a left to where I was pretty sure I had spotted a bathroom on the way in.

I was right, and before too long, I quickly slipped inside the large, well-lit bathroom that was practically all cream-colored but with a mismatched black and white tiled floor, and hastily darted into one of the cramped, thankfully clean stalls.

Suddenly, I heard a toilet flush from two stalls down from me as I was unbuttoning my pants and inching them down, and I childishly craned by body forward so I could see the other's feet; to place him; once I had sat down.

I could not see anything since he was too far away from me, but in another second I did hear one of the faucets run; signaling that the guy was now washing his hands and preparing to leave.

Good.

After a rather gruff and sickly sounding cough from the other man, I heard his footsteps cross the large bathroom before the heavy, wooden door was pried open and he walked out.

At once, sparing absolutely no time for reconsideration, I grabbed my semi-hardened cock at its base; the blessed pressure making my head tip back right away as I began to slowly slide my hand up and down my stiffening length.

Once I had coaxed enough pre-come to collect at the top of my cock, I smeared the smooth, naughty liquid around the enflamed head; making the process of stroking myself to completion easier.

My other hand shamelessly cupped my sac; adding to my risky, forbidden pleasure; as I pumped harder; fisted myself faster – nothing but pictures of Byakuya stirring and manipulating in my mind as I worked.

Byakuya naked, laying on top of me with his long, dark hair cascading all around his magnificent, flushed face as he only whispered my name amidst the darkness in my bedroom as he made indescribable love to me...my hands quick to clutch at his wide, glistening back before coming up to tangle in his hair to pull him closer – the two of us about at our immaculate limit as we clung to each other desperately, passionately.

I bit my lip harshly to keep myself from moaning as I gave a particular rough squeeze to my sac as I finally felt that glorious white-hot electricity course through my groin in the most mind-bending of ways as I came in my hand and some on the bathroom stall door in front of me – the white, creamy arcs of my orgasm all but painting a sort of contemporary art remnant on that door as I discreetly shuddered out the rest of my eaves of pleasure.

Silently steadying my breathing, I released my hand from my tingling balls to lay flat against one of the side walls as I gave a few more pulls to my softening member before removing that hand as well – massive amounts of toilet paper already being seized from the dispenser once my mind started to come back to me.

I dabbed and wiped at the warm come that decorated my right hand before leaning forward and using more of the rough, cheap paper to clean off the desecrated door – my conscious feeling undeniably rotten right about now, but my body was happily sated with a remarkable feeling of untouchable weightlessness.

After the task of cleaning up my mess was completed; just for show; I flushed the toilet and made my way out to wash my hands and straighten up – the need to compose myself was all but mandatory at this point as I gazed at myself in the large, studio-lit mirror and wondered briefly if what I had just done really meant anything else.

Maybe…but my mind was not even close to par at the moment with trying to level with something like that, so I just dismissed the heavy notion for the time being.

With solid, purposed steps, I trekked back the same way I had came into this place, passing by the same fat guard from before in the lobby, who only acknowledged me with a curt nod of his head; to which I provided back to him and nothing more; as I made my way out of the facility through the large glass doors.

I deeply breathed in the crisp, tainted city air; finally feeling like I could breathe again as opposed to how claustrophobic being in the prison seemed in contrast; as I tried to shove all other thoughts from my mind concerning everything that had just happened and solely focus on getting to my home.

I grit my teeth and pursed my lips as I told myself like some sort of mantra to not think about Byakuya; do not think about what I had just done in the jail's bathroom; just do not think…of…that man…right now.

I really did need that drink after all – my mind already registering where I kept all the appropriate liquors in my kitchen needed for it as my tongue craved the usually displeasing burn and bitterness associated with alcoholic drinks.

A good, strong cocktail sounded heavenly at this point.

With a little more confidence; be it falsified or not; I stepped further into the crowded, busy city and started heading back to the same train station – my large, white sofa and fluffy blue pillows at home seeming better and better with every step that drew me closer to it.

…and I really needed to lie down.

_Another A/N: _Whew, got the first chapter done. lol. Please review should you feel so inclined; I would love to hear what you have to say about what I have so far. XD Thanks, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: YAY! Reviews! Love. lol. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter as much as the first one. If so; even if not; let me know, for I always like to know if I am rocking ass or just totally screwing the pooch with my writing. ;) Kindest regards to everyone.

Trial and Error

Chapter Two

_**Uryuu POV**_

It had been six days since my first encounter with Byakuya in that prison; due in large part to my solid objective of not seeing him unless absolutely, positively necessary.

My shame and fear outweighing each other every day, one right after the other; as I just knew in the marrow of my bones that I would not be able to keep it together should I be under Byakuya's chilling, maddeningly scrutinizing gaze so soon.

For hours each day, I studied at home - going over laws and rules regarding the case like it was my life that depended on it instead; filling page after page of my notepad with every possible angle I could think to work during the trial…trying to be ready for anything that might come up in court.

I had even lied to Hitsugaya yesterday when he had asked me to go back to the prison to try to get Byakuya's full written testimony. I remember being overcome with such weight as I stood before him in his office; such guilt and fear and nervousness riddling through my veins; that I made up the tall tale completely on the spot about how I needed the rest of the day off because I was not feeling well and that he could trust me to get it some other time. Maybe the part of my feeling ill wasn't a lie after all…

But now, there was no more lying; no more dodging – I had to go back and see him again. I actually did need his formal written account of the case and also his signature on some things. This was vital in the course of having as much information as possible to use during the litigation processes.

I sighed to myself; dropping my squared shoulders a bit; as I remembered these thoughts and details exactly, in some vain attempt to try to make myself feel better about being where I was at the moment and why.

I stood at the front desk in the lobby of the prison; vaguely aware of the people passing by and just going about their own business as I waited on the fairly attractive secretary to give me the information I had just asked her for.

…Byakuya's current location.

I cleared my throat slightly to ward off the threatening tightening from just remembering about my time with Byakuya before – how instantly captivated I was by him…and how I had taken care of a certain 'problem' caused by him in the bathroom just down the hall on the left from where I was.

I shifted my weight from one side to the other as the busty red-headed secretary finally rolled her chair back over to me with a paper in her hands.

Reading from the form, the woman stated rather monotonously, "Prisoner 672649 is currently in the western courtyard with the rest of that cell block. They have about an hour left before being called back in."

'Prisoner 672649' is he?

Bitch.

His name is Kuchiki Byakuya and he happens to be the most breath-taking, beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on…including you!

"Thank you," I replied just as fake as she had spoken to me before rounding the circular desk and information area that were centered in the grand, marble and stone lobby – the gardens right behind this middle part of the structure through the separate set of back glass doors.

Even as I approached the impressive glass doors; my nerves in the most uncomfortable bundle in the pit of my stomach which made me grip tighter on my poor briefcase; I could see the smooth, grey pavement out ahead – putting it already in my head that this is where the inmates must do activities and play sports and whatnot.

I quickly discovered that I was right, for once I pried open one of the surprisingly heavy glass doors and felt the cool crisp fall breeze in my face, I saw many of the orange-clad prisoners involved in a loud, rowdy game of basketball – some of them with the tops of their orange jumpsuits pulled off of them so their plain white T-shirts were completely visible, which meant that that probably distinguished their teams.

My navy eyes scanned the intimidating, brutish scene; my tension building to a point where I thought I would run out of there and ask for another assignment; as I quickly took in how smaller groups of the men were scattered here and there; standing on the nicely cut grass or sitting around the few stone tables - just chatting and smoking casually as they enjoyed their limited time outside.

I really wanted to take myself up on my own idea and run the hell out of this entire facility; my mind completely agreeing that I could not do this after all…until…

"Ishida," came a velvet, perfect voice from my left; making my head turn towards that direction immediately – my insides were churning with the idea of seeing Byakuya again while my heart pounding ferociously with ardent passion and lust at the same time for exactly the same reason.

And there he was…just as amazing as the first time I had seen him.

Byakuya was sitting at one of the stone tables with his back to the little round table and his legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles. Like many others in the courtyard, he had the top half of his orange uniform pulled down; the sleeves just left dangling down from his waist; which left him wearing his standard white T-shirt underneath that I could not help but greedily notice how absolutely sexy it looked on him.

I began walking carefully over to him; mindful and thankful of the guards that were behind me at the doors since I had heard a few cat-calls from somewhere; not that I thought too much of it, though, as I was too transfixed on how broad his shoulders actually were now that I could see them more clearly; how long and lean his well-muscled arms were as they were draped very leisurely on the table top behind him.

Whether Kuchiki realized it or not, the very pose this man was initiating had a very 'come hither' look and mannerism to it; prompting me to have the brief, half-assed idea that this would be what it'd look like if we were in some gritty, exotic city and I was some famous whore whom he had just paid for in some sex shoppe where dimly-lit private rooms were in the back…and he had just told me to come to him and pleasure him.

Oh God, how I wanted to. Upon actually thinking of something so inane for just a brief moment, it was directly after thinking it that I silently wished that that really was our situation instead.

Byakuya was smoking again, but he had just smashed out the last of it upon seeing me approach him, and before I knew it, I was taking the seat opposite him as he swung his legs over his own seat again to face me properly from across the table – birds happily giving a sweet chirp overhead while the lowered autumn sun graced us with its temperate glow and warmth.

I tried to gulp down the speech-impeding fear that was clinging to my throat as I clicked open my briefcase and pseudo-calmly pulled out a clean notepad and the appropriate forms I knew I would need.

Before I spoke, however, I lifted my eyes to his waiting gaze; patient and seemingly understanding as ever, which surprisingly gave me a little confidence to go through with my change in tactics of talking with him this time.

I try to learn from my mistakes.

I had already told myself rather sternly to try to be a little friendlier with him; gain his trust and…hopefully something else. First thing's first, however – simple questions to establish some common, comfortable ground between the two of us.

That should work…right?

"So, Mr. Kuchiki…" was all I could say before getting cut off…not that I minded, as I was forever loving his voice being spoken to me and me alone.

"Byakuya," he corrected with a pleasant smile – a smile that gave me the tiniest flare of hope that maybe…just maybe, he really did want to be on more personal terms with me.

"Okay….Byakuya, then," I said as if testing how it sounded coming out of my mouth- his smile only growing as he heard me say his name so eloquently; "…so how are you doing, Byakuya?"

I loved saying his name already.

I saw him lick the roof of his mouth behind his smile as he reclined back a little and tilted his head to a side cutely; his cool, gunmetal grey eyes still on my face that I was sure had to be a little pink at the moment.

"I could be better," he said a little quizzically; purposefully; as his smile turned into a playful smirk that I was practically adhered to looking at – his smooth, perfect lips curved up only on one side.

It was too tantalizing, and I found my resolve and dominant plan of action for this meeting rapidly dissolving.

"Yes, well…I know what you mean," I replied idiotically as I pushed the pad of paper with a pencil on top closer to him.

He only dropped his gaze to the notepad for a moment, to which I jumped on the opportunity to speak without his eyes on me, as I blurted out, "I am going to need your complete testimony before we can begin the trial."

To my surprise and utter delight, Byakuya made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a sarcastic laugh before stating, "As you wish."

If only he knew what I really did wish for…but I got to keep it together; this is going well so far!

One strong, graceful hand was placed on top of the pad and pencil as he drew it closer to himself as he used his other hand to gently brush some of his long, side-swept bangs out of his eyes.

I eyed him shamelessly at this point – watching his lovely down-tilted face and smoky eyes follow the words that he wrote on the paper with as much refinement and elegance that I would have sworn I was watching a king write out some official document that would ensure peace for his people.

This man was too intoxicatingly beautiful, and I mindlessly licked my lips as I watched some of his brushed-back hair fall into his focused eyes again as he finished writing his two-page report.

Byakuya smoothly straightened his spine once he had finished writing; his fingers coming together and interlacing good-naturedly as he indicated the notepad with a sharp nod of his head and said, "There you are."

"Thank you," I said sort of quietly as I retrieved the valuable testimony and replaced it with two official court documents that I needed him to look over and sign at the bottom, "and now I need your signature on these..."

Suddenly, an astonishingly soft but large hand closed on top of my own that was still on the documents I had just set down on the table.

I looked up; a bit alarmed more than anything; to read his impenetrable gaze as he smiled sweetly at me – his long, strong fingers noticeably squeezing mine for the tiniest of moments.

"I never asked you how you are doing, Uryuu," he purred lowly; sending shivers rippling up and down my spine since we were so close and he was keeping me in place with his hand possessively over mine, "you took off so quickly last time…I was worried about you."

I gulped at his candied words; they might as well have been liquor down my throat as I suddenly felt a bit light-headed as he ran the semi-calloused pad of his thumb over the delicate top of my hand, as if to emphasize his words to me.

It worked, and I absentmindedly stammered out, "No, I…uh…I'm fine…Byakuya."

One final squeeze to my hand, coupled with a sheer, satiny "good" and his fingers were languidly sliding off of my own, almost longingly as he slowly took his hand away from mine and thus ended his spell over me, though the supreme shock of it all was still there in full.

The only thing that brought me back to earth was the skillful 'skrah' sound of the ball-point pen from my left breast pocket as Byakuya effortlessly signed the documents that I had laid out for him.

He took the pen out of my pocket without me knowing?

Maybe he really was dangerous…

I did not care, though – if anything…it only drew me to him that much more.

"All done," he chimed playfully as he extended his hand with the pen lying across his palm towards me; the gesture all but daring me to try to grab it from him.

However, regarding my most recent assessment of this man, I decided to try to take the pen from him carefully; making slow-motion movements as I reached out my arm towards him - my eyes never leaving his handsome, smirking face.

However, as soon as my fingers were just about to touch that slender, black pen, Byakuya dropped it; letting it hit the table and roll some; before using that same hand to seize my reached-out one.

I felt tricked; because I had been in all honesty; but it was nothing short of a miracle that this was even in the cards for me from him…so I silently allowed his fingers to close around my own and gently bring them up to his full, luscious lips.

I watched those dark eyes of his narrow invitingly as he swept my own trembling fingers against his petal-soft lips; like I was some sort of treasure to be savored; as he teased my skin with ghost kisses…kisses that I was desperate to experience at this point in the game.

"Uryuu…" Byakuya purred seductively against my skin; making my breath catch in my throat and my cock twitch wantonly in my pants; "come again tomorrow."

It was a command, not a request; to which I had to lick my suddenly desert dry lips again and only shook my head 'yes' as a response – the implications barely getting through to me as I could only currently grasp the fact that Byakuya had just told me to do something for him…and I was going to do it no questions asked.

"…can't wait," fell from those lips of his again as he mindfully placed my hand back on top of the table with his own; thereby taking his warm, seducing mouth away from my skin that was already tingling for more of his words, his touch.

"Uh…yeah," I said dumbfounded as I took my hand back and sat up straight once again; my mind still in a bit of blanked overdrive.

My downcast eyes barely even registered that Byakuya had already gotten up from his bench and was now walking back towards the prison – the time for all the inmates to go back inside having been called only a moment after our conversation had ended.

It was only when I heard another whistle being blown towards me that my head snapped up and my eyes scanned the area; searching for Byakuya in earnest; but only seeing everyone but him trudging through the huge glass double doors – a few of the men's heads were turned towards me and had stupid grins on their faces.

No doubt that they were the culprits of the harassment, but I just took in stride as I gathered up all the laid out documents and papers from the table and placed them carefully back inside my briefcase – a big breath of relief leaving me as I realized that, more or less, I had gotten what I came here for.

Hitsugaya would be pleased.

All during the completely bland train ride home, I could not help but reflect on how despite I was the one who was supposed to be running the show with this man; this client of mine; I always felt so…powerless when with him.

Being around Byakuya, listening to his rich, timbered words hum in my ear and tingle my senses; watching how perfect and godlike he looked with his dark, midnight hair and enchanting eyes against pale skin – it was almost too much.

How could I not feel my authority slip away when I was around him?

Byakuya truly reminded me of some beautiful Renaissance painting of a valiant yet elegant warrior – too good for battle, so he only commanded his legions and maintained his royalty.

Was he a god?

This time, out of nowhere, I literally smacked myself on the train with my free hand. Albeit, the smack was light, but I still received some very, very questioning stares.

I even think a little old lady moved away from me a little bit.

No matter; I was almost home.

Catching onto the fact that there was absolutely no way that Byakuya was going to leave me mind tonight, I chewed the inside of my cheek savagely before making a quick, rather impulsive decision, and tugging out my cell phone from my jacket's inner right pocket.

I needed to make a call…fast.

I returned home within the next 15 minutes; grateful for the quickness; and stopped a moment once inside my door to remove my shoes on the white-tiled portion of the flooring before stepping into the grey-white carpet beyond it.

I tried not to think of what I had just done –the decision and call I had just made; one that I had instructed myself not to make ever again…but I had now. I had to.

I sighed again before sort of gnashing my molars together ruefully as I walked further into my large, tastefully-furnished abode; the main colors of the living room being sage green and cream with gold trimmings always making me feel a little more fake than I already was as I made an immediately right to go to the bathroom down the hall.

Once inside the chestnut and white-colored bathroom; only the cabinets, doors, and wall borders were the dark brown color as I had decided not to go too crazy with colors in this room at least; I practically slammed the door shut behind me before I began tiredly, lethargically stripping my clothes.

My red, silk tie came first as I let it 'plap' to the ground before removing my rather expensive suit jacket which I kept draped over as arm as I worked my buttoned shirt off of me.

Now starting to feel a bit of my nerves catch up to me, I coughed low in my throat just so I could hear something else besides my own thumping heart as I pulled down my long, straight suit pants; folding them neatly and placing them on top of the chestnut toilet seat – my long-sleeved dress shirt and jacket also being placed there so they did not have to go on the floor.

The shower knobs were turned on with a bit of an annoying 'squeak' for the hot water one; and soon; inviting, relaxing warm water was spraying out of the above showerhead – my body already slipping into an alternate universe despite how jittery my insides were at the moment.

Last to come off before I entered the shower was my glasses that were mindfully folded up as well and placed on top of my clothes pile; knowing that they would be the first to come back on afterwards.

I audibly groaned once I was under the glorious, tension-relieved spray of my shower water; my hands instantly coming up and laying flat against the white-tiled wall I was facing so I could reduce as much stress as possible at the moment as I shut my eyes and just soaked.

Pure bliss.

Countless streams of clear, hot water ran down my face and over my body as I could not even move from my spot for a minute as I just kept my eyes closed and enjoyed in the false sense of 'nothing mattered'-ness – my mind kept purposefully, wonderfully empty as I soon felt all of my week's extra-hard work trying to melt away.

However, I was too caught up in my own little peaceful world, that I had not even a clue that my front door had been opened and closed…and that someone was now inside my house.

Lazily; feeling more and more tired; I rolled my dripping head from one side to the other, trying to get that horrid knot out of my flesh from being so stiff and rigid for so long. Just moving my neck alone was not doing the trick, so I finally dropped my hands from the shower wall and raised one of them to the impending spot and began to knead the sensitive flesh roughly against my palm.

My neck craned to the side in subtle pleasure as I worked the tension out of my neck and shoulder; I did not even notice the doorknob twisting open to the bathroom.

My neck felt tons better, so I lifted my hands from it and raked my fingers through my sopping, blue-black hair; pulling the short strands straight back and out of my face as I angled my head up to feel the water directly on my face.

"Hey baby," suddenly a voice said from right behind me; making me gasp aloud and spin around to see the owner of said voice, "you know, you look damn sexy when you do that."

My defenses lessened and my face stopped looking so fearful as I took in the sight of the naked, wet, and completely sexy man in front of me who was grinning wolfishly at me as he obvious was looking me over as well.

"Hey yourself," I replied a little haughtily, as our game often implies, though I could already feel my libido rising as my cock began to fill with blood and heat from seeing such a unabashed and attractive creature in front of me.

Egotistically, the large, well-built man cocked his head over to the side; making his wetted-down electric blue hair move ever so slightly with the shift, and said, "You rang?"

Internally, I sighed and pouted at my own doing, but I practically forced myself to snake my slender, moist arms around his tanned neck and pull our slick bodies closer together – my intentions as clear as day to the both of us under my shower right now.

"Just shut up," I cooed against his lips before we met each other half-way; crushing our lips together with almost a brute force as my embrace around him tightened and my long fingers found themselves in his short, soft hair; tugging roughly.

Large, heavy arms wrapped around my pale, smooth back as he virtually adhered our soaked bodies together; hips and thighs immediately grinding together sensuously as I was backed up a little until my shoulder blades came into contact with the cool, shower wall.

Our breath mixed erotically as our lips sought out the others again and again; each kiss having more fire, more burning passion than the last as he swept and flicked his tongue enticingly over mine; drawing out purrs and quiet moans as I felt my groin tighten.

This was exactly how I wanted it – quick and rough…as nothing but Byakuya filled my mind and senses while it happened.

This was why I called this old boyfriend of mine – a quick fuck.

"…from the front or back, baby?" Grimmjow growled huskily in between our fiery kisses; my bottom lip currently in between his sharp teeth as he administered playful nips and licks to the sensitive flesh.

I knew I wanted that the one fucking me to be Byakuya, so I said a little breathlessly, "…the back."

I felt Grimmjow's lips curve into a maniacal smile before he released my lip and then bit down on my shoulder; his tongue sweeping over my skin in between his parted lips as he sucked the water off me.

Despite my better judgment, I could not suppress the low, throaty groans I let out upon having Grimmjow suck on my shoulder and collarbone as he was – the man's mouth proving to be just I needed at the moment as I let him do whatever he wished with me.

I felt him try to move down my body, but I was quick to seize his broad shoulders in my hands to steady him – bright blue eyes immediately shooting up to mine as if to questions my motives for stopping him.

"…just do it, Grimmjow," I told him; truly only desiring the roughness of his sex and not the tender, sweet foreplay beforehand.

Something about me at this point in time; be it all my frustrations with work and with my new obsession with Byakuya…all of it; all of it was making me crave to be hurt, to be handled harshly, to be used in a way where I did not have to think or do or feel…just be and be had.

Call it crazy, but at the moment, it was my drug.

Never one for romantics anyway, Grimmjow happily obliged my urgency and stood up to his full height and abruptly spun me around in my place; making me face the wall I had just been leaning against for support.

Still hot warm drummed against my lower back and ass and I braced myself against the built-in soap and shampoo shelves on the wall – Grimmjow purposefully only letting the tip of his swollen cock touch my unprepared entrance.

"Beg me," he growled; and I could tell he was smiling when he said that; as he still kept to only lightly grinding his thick, heavy cock against the cleft in my ass- just rubbing his length up and down and genuinely making me want it.

"Please…Grimmjow…fuck me…now," I begged; ultimately complying with his barbaric command since I knew without a doubt in my mind that this was probably going to be the last time I ever saw him…on purpose any way.

I was about to restate my lustful, mindless plea; but the words that were about to manifest suddenly came out in a painful cry as I was quickly breached wide around Grimmjow's large cock in my ass.

Curses fell from my lips like the shower water that poured off of us as I shamelessly thought of Byakuya as I felt Grimmjow already savagely thrusting into me from behind; his hands on my hips keeping me relatively still as his thumbs made circular motions into my flesh; effectively massaging my lower back so I would relax.

Byakuya would be gentle, kinder with his sex; always pleasing me before he was pleased as he took me again and again in the most soul-shattering way that made me fall even more in love with him.

Byakuya's hands would be soft but firm around my own straining cock as he pumped me in time with his sinfully deep and methodic thrusts from behind as I arched back flush against him so I may feel his parted, panting lips on my neck as well before we both climaxed together – the other's name being lovingly whispered throughout…

"Shit, baby…so good," Grimmjow sharply spat despite his lack of air as his strong hands squeezed my hips painfully tight as he picked up his pace a bit more; although it was already quite fast and I could not refrain the many, hoarse moans and yelps from escaping me as he did.

Frantically, Grimmjow pounded into me; murmuring my name over and over followed by pointless curses and promises; and before I knew it, I felt my insides suddenly overflow with his white-hot seed that seemed to already drip from my abused entrance and run down my inner thighs like they were burning some sort of path.

Feeling Grimmjow's large cock swell the way it did inside me, followed by the intense feeling of being filled so deliciously to the brim with warm, furious come; I finally let my last thoughts of Byakuya riddle through me as I came; untouched; in four, long arcs spurts of smooth, white liquid that splattered carelessly all over my shower wall – white covering white.

My mouth hung open as I tried to catch my breath; the sensation of Grimmjow pulling out his softening member from my entrance barely even fazing me as I was quickly being overcome with displeasure with him still being there.

Thankfully, the shower provided a most quick and efficient means of cleaning ourselves up; the water just rinsing away any and all evidence of our even being together; before he blurted out with a dazed smirk and a raised eyebrow adorning his face, "…you sure we can't work it out?"

I swallowed hard at first but readily squared my shoulders and lifted my chin a bit; ready to set him straight sternly but not rudely, "Yeah… I'm sure."

"Hn," he replied coolly, thoughtfully; the short remark also being the only and last word spoken between the two of us that night and ever as we both got out of the shower in silence; me in a robe and him back in his full attire; as I showed him to the door and only supplied him with a small smile and a wave.

No more needed to be done – we both were aware of the total lack of commitment to the other there was…and that was just the way it was; that fact also being exceedingly prominent to me, at least, ever since I had met Byakuya.

Byakuya…

How I wished so desperately that that had really been Kuchiki Byakuya that I had just had sex with in my shower; how it really had been Byakuya's hands, Byakuya's cock, Byakuya's…everything.

Feeling my melancholy sneaking back up on me again, I slowly shut the door and turned back into my lonely house – my king-sized and heavenly soft bed practically calling to me as I felt tiny pangs of depression trying to latch onto me as a result of my guilt-ridden bout with Grimmjow.

But I would not let myself get depressed – not this time. I did end up getting what I wanted out of Grimmjow; and I did not think he would complain at all; so I just needed to take it at face value and nothing more.

Another reason I could not let depression catch back up to me?

I was to still meet Byakuya the next day.

I remember smiling softly to myself before I fell asleep that night – 'dreams' not even beginning to cover what I thought about while I slept and considered the upcoming day's possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Trial and Error

Chapter Three

_**Uryuu POV**_

The next day, I awoke with a start – my head already hurting a bit just from so much restless and non-relaxed sleep.

Great.

Nonetheless, I knew instantly what this day had in store for me – namely Byakuya – so I made myself begrudgingly toss my overly-fluffy white and blue comforter off me so I may start getting ready.

To put it quite honestly, I simply pushed my realizations of how I had massive amount of tension in my neck and shoulders out of my conscious and only concentrated on performing the trivial tasks I knew I had to complete before leaving my house. No other thoughts mattered; nothing…just do what I need to do and then get going to see my Byakuya.

I felt like, be it truthful or not, that he was actually waiting for me…so I needed to hurry.

In record time, I had eaten a simple breakfast consisting of some horrible bran cereal I make myself eat with fruit; showered; and picked and dressed in my best suit, which just so happened to be a custom tailored black and pin-striped suit by Domenico Vacca that I looked absolutely amazing in.

With one more adjustment to my glossy black tie, I finally allowed myself to sigh thoughtfully as I gazed into my bedroom mirror; the lights not even have been turned on since my entire bedroom was plain white but with light blue accents here and there at focal points and on decorations - the natural sunlight struggling through my white blinds providing enough illumination on its own.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself in the mirror; self-loathing, confidence-shooting thoughts beginning to worm their way into my typically logical and completely rationale mind as I took a moment to finally think critically about what my situation really was.

I watched my slender, exposed throat move slightly up and down my swallowing hard in front of my oval, white-trimmed mirror on my wall; tiny answers to my inner most, darkest questions to myself starting out as a mere whisper in my mind, and all but ending up as a horrendous shout to my soul the more I thought on it all.

I was in love with Kuchiki Byakuya. Period. There was no getting around that. Aside from my instant physical attraction to the man; due to his positively radiating beauty and royalty-like nature; something else was pulling at my better half about him all the while.

In some fraction of a way, I considered it fate that I had been selected as his lawyer, because, since I loved him, I knew I wanted to try to save him- not just represent him in a court of law and all that mess.

I wanted - no, needed to be there for him in this way – my thoughts one hundred per cent in line with the idea that this was the only way to show him that I truly cared about him. I needed to save him; set him free…and then be with him always.

I had to.

I closed my eyes; my mind made up; and sharply turned away from my expensive mirror; possibly due to the fact that I was done trying to analyze my feelings; and proceeded to stalk out of my house with more purpose and passion than I had felt in a very long, long time.

After the all-too familiar train ride to the Kashiwa Prison, and my usual formalities with the incompetent staff at the front desk, I proceeded down the eerie, grey corridor that was lined with interrogation rooms – the thought momentarily striking me that it was in one of these rooms that I was first was introduced to the beautiful anonymity that was Kuchiki Byakuya.

The metal door marked 3B was pushed open carefully; a jolting creak following as the hinges obviously had to strain against the pressure; but this time my eyes were already squinted protectively as I knew that the oncoming light would be blinding.

I was only half-right, as it were, since the lighting in this particular room was much less intense than the first interrogation room, and my eyes; quickly adjusting; pleasantly landed on the incredibly alluring view of Byakuya already sitting in a simple metal chair with his hands chained together behind the back of it.

It was like I was on a game show and had picked the right door…because here was my prize waiting on the other side.

I knew I was chewing the inside of my cheek too hard when I suddenly tasted a little bit of my own blood on my tongue; my eyes fast to take in how temptingly wide Byakuya's orange-clad legs were spread apart as he matched my roaming gaze with his own.

"Hello again…Uryuu," Byakuya purred into the little room; making me feel rather than just hear his timbered words as I watched his eyes narrow daringly and lips curve upwards in a small, knowing smile.

Oh, how that smile had been driving me absolutely mad as of late – the sheer image of it making me want to taste those lips of his so desperately…finally wipe that smirk off his face and replace it with something else.

…like lust.

With not a whole lot being able to process correctly in my brain except my own self-rationale that I had made earlier to my bedroom mirror, I began sauntering up to him; my delicate hands lifting up to the folds of my suit jacket and slowly pulling the light-weight, expensive material from my shoulders, and down my slender arms.

I easily tossed the discarded jacket on top of the table that was off to my left; noticing all the while as Byakuya made the smallest of shifts with his weight as he still had to remain shackled and seated before me - his eyes, however, were merciless in their stare of my every action.

Knowing this information, though, somehow boosted my confidence to go through with what I wanted to do, so I walked all the way up to him until I was standing in between his widely-parted knees; the overly-baggy orange pants stretched taut across his thighs to compensate for his all-too-tempting position that was practically making me drool.

My milk-white fingers deftly, familiarly freed the tiny buttons running down the front of my solid black shirt – Byakuya's eyes just as icy and indifferent-looking as ever as he watched me silently part the sinfully soft material from my torso and revealed inch by pallid inch of my flesh to him.

Blood pumped in my ears, making me hear things that were not really there, but I paid no mind to my half-formed disillusionments and fear as I let the shirt flap carelessly to the cold, hard floor beneath – my eyes immediately widening a bit in response to Byakuya finally showing that he gave a damn about what I was doing.

I watched, fascinated, as Byakuya pulled his own bottom lip in between his teeth; his perfectly arched eyebrows knitting together just slightly; as if it somehow burdened him to see me like this – slowly stripping for him while being so close but not touching any part of him.

I loved it, though, seeing his majestic features contort in such a way; his sexual frustration no doubt getting to him; as I decided to use my advantage and playfully turned around in between his legs so that my gracefully curved back faced him.

Effortlessly, since it was so mundane, I unlatched my black belt with a quick pinch to the metal and silently pulled down my pants zipper – the quiet 'zrrrr' of the action, however, as loud as a tolling bell in the increasingly tense room.

With as much time as I pleased, I made a show of bending over right in front of Byakuya; my hands running down the sides of my thighs as I slipped my own pants off just as fluidly as I had everything else- the small sounds of chains rattling behind me for a moment making me smile as I kept my legs spread wide while I worked.

I wanted him to want me just as badly as I him – I needed to make sure that I was in his head just as much as he was in mine. For the briefest of moments, it occurred to me that that could very well be the only thing in the world that would ever make me happy was to confirm exactly that.

My utter feeling of dominance and victory was quite short-lived, however, as my inebriated-like trance was somewhat thrown off as Byakuya cooed sweetly; poisonously to my back, "I hope you know what you're doing, Uryuu."

The statement itself; bordering on a threat more than anything else; made me shiver with anticipation; trepidation of what I really was asking for – a murderer's touch…and possibly even more deadly than that was just Byakuya himself was what I sought.

Within the time it takes for an eye to make a movement, I suddenly felt Byakuya at my back; his entire form practically molding itself to mine as he rushed me forward a little to the table about a foot away; my body having to bend over to accommodate his own pressure against it.

My head whipped around, the longer front strands of my hair scuttling against the metal table top as I did so, to see how such a feat could have been done; my mind reminding itself frantically that he had been chained to that chair the last time I checked. Just in time, I caught the sinister, gorgeous view of a smirking Byakuya tossing his handcuffs to the hard floor, followed quickly by the lighter 'ting' sound of a tiny hairclip falling on top of the handcuffs – the gesture answering my question and making my breath catch in my throat all at once.

While my brain was quick to put the information together, it did not improve my shock whatsoever as I instantly felt large, strong hands seize my shoulders; his grip showing of how much I had teased him as he pulled my bent-over body closer towards his own.

I closed my eyes, already relishing in the sensations of having Byakuya; brilliant, lovely Byakuya; holding onto me so tightly, so desperately with those skillful hands of his, as I could feel every inch of the front of his still-clothed body pressed so deliciously to mine.

"Mmm…I have wanted to do this to you since the first time I saw you, Uryuu," Byakuya whispered sensually in my ear; his lips only ghosting over my sensitive flesh as he spoke; his hands roughly running down the length of my body as he seemed to want to dig into my flesh and feel the real me.

…and I would let him, as long as I could hear him say my name forever.

"I've wanted to bend you over, just like this," he continued shamelessly; making my cheeks burn with crimson and my heart flutter wildly inside my chest to hear such a raw confession and unabashed words; "…and never take my hands off you…until you screamed my name in pleasure."

I was all needy purrs and subtle whimpers across that table as Byakuya massaged my back with dexterous fingers and kneads with his palms – my own fingers inadvertently squeezing tighter against the chilly table top beneath me in some vain attempt to deal with such loving praise of my body.

As if to emphasize his point to me, I suddenly groaned wantonly; somewhat surprised; as I felt him slowly grind his hardening cock against my ass before also rubbing it from side to side; making me feel not just how hard it was but how gloriously long it was as well.

Oh God, how I wanted this man so much right now.

"Please…" I whined before I could stop myself; my baser senses; coupled with my insatiable lust and desire for this man in general; finally getting the whole me and making me beg for his sex brazenly.

At my plea, a soft, lighthearted chuckle followed, before Byakuya said warmly, "Not yet."

Fingers wove themselves into my glossy blue-black hair and gently tugged back, making me rise up off the table and press right into Byakuya's chest – my head turning towards his face at once as I kept my lips parted; just begging for a sweet kiss at last.

However, my lips only stretched wider as I felt Byakuya's other hand run down the front of my body; starting from my chest and sliding down my flat stomach until he seized my throbbing erection in his hand, already giving it a good squeeze as he kept his other hand firmly in my hair.

Short, breathy pants fell from my pouting, parted lips as I gazed with half-lidded eyes at the side-view of his beautiful face; his hand on my length beginning to stroke up and down at a painstakingly slow pace that made my bones want to melt and my blood ignite.

"_Please_…Byakuya…ahh…!" I panted again; not being able to finish my thought and finally ask for him to kiss me since his pace on pumping me in his hand had quickened and I could already feel more blood rush to my groin as I felt pleasure upon pleasure from having this man touch me as he was.

Shakily, I increased my height by standing on my tip-toes; my neck remaining craned towards his face as I desperately sought out those lips of his – I also knew that the warm puffs of air that were leaving my almost frantically had to have been playing across his own neck as I moved to get closer.

However, just as my lips were about to come into contact with his, Byakuya started pumping me faster, harder; his other hand finally releasing my hair and also traveling down my body until he roughly took hold of my sac in between his thumb and first two fingers.

I arched my body; digging my shoulder blades into his solid chest; as I tipped my head back and unknowingly granted our lips more distance – the back of my head falling lazily against his left shoulder as he stroked my dripping, swollen length with such tenacity that I knew it would not be long until I climaxed.

Blindly; too swallowed up in my hazed pleasure to care otherwise; I lifted my hands and reached backwards; just trying to grab a hold of any part of this man before I came; and I felt my fingers firmly seize the front of his shirt just below his collarbone as I arched my body again as a warning that I was so unbelievably close – my pants and gasps turning into fiery groans and throaty noises as I could only tug on his clothing and let him work me.

Just when I was certain that I was about to come, I felt a painfully firm squeeze to the base of my cock; his other hand completely removed from my sensitive, tingling sac; as he unexpectedly cut off my orgasm with his fingers.

My eyes shot open and a little yelp escaped my lips upon being squeezed like that; my groin pulsating from having been worked so much and so hard but only to come to a tortuous halt by the same hand.

"You don't come until I tell you to," Byakuya growled with an evident malicious smile before hastily spinning my around by a quick push to my shoulders and then effectively tipping the both of us back to land on top of the table.

I was stunned, I was amazed, I was in Heaven as I felt lush, soft lips press themselves again and again to my collarbone; his warm velvety tongue lapping in between the grooves and dips my lithe body presented to him as he made a pattern out of kissing and licking my chest.

Needier than I had ever been before in my life, I spread my legs wider for him; making his body sink even further against my own as he continued his soul-wracking ministrations down my quivering body – the chilly table I was currently on sending ice-cube shivers down my spine while every kiss Byakuya adorned the front of my body with positively set that half on fire.

My hands squeezed Byakuya's shoulders; feeling hard bone and delicious muscle underneath his clothes; as he curled his tongue around my navel and totally making me lose the rest of my sanity – his impossibly soft midnight locks tickling my stomach in the process as they curtained down from his gorgeous face in the most magnificent way.

I squirmed a bit once I felt his sinfully sweet kisses come to stop just above my throbbing cock; both it and my lips were anxious and greedy to feel more; as he just hovered above me for a moment and inadvertently let his warm breath cast over my lower abdomen.

I watched him closely; wanting it to be forever burned in my brain of just how he looked at this moment; panting, eyes half-lidded, lips kiss swollen, and just so remarkably sexy as three large locks of his black hair angled in front of his face.

Very smoothly, he raised himself off from me and lifted his hands to the top of his orange prison jumpsuit; his fingers working the buttons easily as he finally hinted at the fact that he was starting to lose his own self-control upon seeing me lying before him as I was; legs spread open, red marks here and there from his attention, and just wanting him and only him to be inside me at once.

However; forever preferring to never let anything come easy to anyone; gunmetal grey eyes narrowed wickedly, pseudo-sinisterly at me as he pushed down the rough material down his arms and torso; making orange melt away to a flattering white that seemed to make him glow amidst the murky burnt charcoal color of the stone walls that surrounded us.

"Tell me what you want, Uryuu," he instructed cruelly, despite already knowing; his devil's smile still in place as he spoke in that maddeningly collected way of his even as he now released the orange material and carefully latched his fingers unto the bottom of his plain white shirt – the top half of his uniform draping down from those perfectly portioned and sex-promising hips of his.

I licked my lips before I spoke; too many ideas and thoughts pummeling my brain at once while I watched him leisurely pull his T-shirt up over his head; the way his nicely-muscled abdomen flexed and moved when he had to lift his arms up was positively killing me slowly as I hungrily let my eyes wander over the marble, flawless flesh I had been longing for.

Pride having left me some time ago; probably ever since I had seen him waiting for me shackled in his chair; I breathed erotically, honestly to him, "You…just you. I want you to take me any way you want…just please…kiss me."

"Mmm…" he commented as a reply behind his smirking lips and glinting eyes; though the sound was just a low grumble in his chest as he slowly leaned back down upon me once more; the sound putting the idea in my head for a moment that I truly was his prey to be had and devoured by any means necessary; his hunger present in the mischievous, dark sound that I loved so much.

I held my breath nervously, expectantly as Byakuya's larger, muscled chest descended upon my own; his long arms by either side of my head as he settled his most of his weight on top of me – navy blue and smoky grey eyes never looking away as I was too afraid that this moment would end if it happened.

"So seductive…" he said playfully before suddenly capturing my lips with his; the force with which they came into contact with mine knocked my head back a little bit, but I did not care as I was instantly feeling a small dose of gratification already just from feeling this man's lips on my own.

My arms immediately flung themselves around his neck possessively; the urgency behind my tight embrace was clearly showing of my desire for him not to stop any time soon – the way Byakuya moved his full, luscious lips against my own was nothing short of pure sensuality as he delicately parted my lips with his own and slowly slipped his warm tongue inside my opened mouth; my tongue all too eager to meet his and begin caressing it with as much love and admiration that I had for him.

Purposefully slow, languid strokes against my tongue were made by his own as he genuinely tasted what I had to offer and sought to have me fully taste him; making my soul melt to mush in the process; as my fingers found themselves in his hair and massaging his scalp to encourage him to continue…never stop.

Both sets of lips closed in again and again before we played with each other's tongue all over again and I could feel my cock leak a little more clear fluid from our tantalizing, mind-shattering game; my hips carefully bucking up of their own accord to seek out pleasure to which I received a muffled, wanton groan from Byakuya above.

Hearing his extremely addicted little noise of pleasure only made me want to kiss him more furiously, but my efforts were halted before they could even begin as I suddenly felt all of Byakuya's weight lift entirely off of me; my body feeling a little cold from the loss of his warmth right away and my eyes shot open questioningly.

However, the sight that greeted my semi-confused expression was one that made my head tip back and mouth fall open as Byakuya had obviously knelt down right in front of the table – his hands seizing the insides of both of my thighs gently as he parted them a touch more and licked his lips.

In the next moment, my shocked gasp turned into a desperate moan as I felt that same delicious, hot tongue I had just been sucking on quickly plunge itself into my entrance; forceful, strong laps being administered to my tight opening making me see white and shudder uncontrollably.

"Shit…ooh….fuck, Byakuya!" I stammered and cursed mindlessly; too caught up in every little movement of what his wonderful tongue inside me was doing as I felt him pull and stretch my entrance with rough, glorious flicks of his thick tongue while he gripped and squeezed my thighs in his hands.

Once more, my cock dripped more pre-come onto my own lower abdomen as I wriggled on top of that table in immense, unbridled pleasure – my hands wanting to dig themselves back into his hair, but they simply could not stop clutching at the table's edges as I moaned and thrashed over and over from having him fuck me with his tongue as he was; every move was blissfully forceful and reminding me that beyond doubt there was a meaning to life.

"Oh fuck, Byakuya…I…I'm going to…" I managed to choke out; not being able to help the circumstances that brought me to even say such a thing despite the brief moment of shame that I really was being brought to an orgasm by nothing else than his tongue inside me.

A choked sob left me this time in response to feeling his fingers quickly fasten themselves around the base of my pulsating cock to prevent me from coming that I needed to so badly at this point – I could feel his lips curve into a triumphant smile against my flesh as he pulled his tongue out of my sopping entrance with a little 'squelch' and stood up to his full height.

Keeping his fingers still tightly closed around my cock with one hand, Byakuya used his other hand to effortlessly lift one of my legs over his shoulder; releasing my slender leg once it was comfortably settled securely and moved to grab his own rigid member – my attention instantly drawn to it since I had been closely following his every movement and tactic.

Byakuya let out a tiny, breathy chuckle upon catching me staring at his large, long shaft that was sure to guarantee unforgettable sex – I could only gulp as a short bout of extreme nervousness sharply flooded through me upon finally seeing his amazing cock for the first time; the tiny beads of pre-come that had collected at the thick tip were just begging to get licked off as he gave himself a few, good pumps before leaning down even closer to me.

"Don't scream," he breathed hotly against the front of my throat; only giving me the time it took him to finish his own statement before driving his length as far as he could into my entrance with a quick, powerful snap forward with his hips.

Byakuya must have heard my sudden intake of air that I had intended to scream back out; despite his warning; for lips suddenly smashed against my own as both of his hands freed themselves from other parts of my body to hold my face steady as he kissed me ferociously – my own lips allowing him to do everything he pleased as my brain was still struggling to catch up with anything other than the huge length inside my body, causing me razor-sharp pain but just as much unspeakable pleasure at the same time.

He swallowed my scream wholly as he slowly pushed the rest of his cock into me; his fingertips gentle on my jaw as he continued to kiss me senseless to distract me from the pain – my own fingernails digging themselves into his shoulder blades in some vain attempt to hold onto him for dear life.

Once Byakuya felt me relax a bit around his smoldering length, he began making careful, timed thrusts into me; retracting his cock from my quivering entrance before easing the whole thing back into me; the multiple-repeating process making me groan and squeeze his back harder each time.

Any kind of pain was quick to give way to nothing but sheer, unrestrained pleasure as his unhurried thrusts into me were purposeful in how the tip of his cock would touch extensively against my sensitive prostate; making my vision blur around the edges as my legs squeezed around his shoulder and waist to keep him that far inside me longer.

With the bridge of his nose, Byakuya made me tilt my head over to a side before he rested his forehead against the crook of my shoulder as he picked up his pace; making his thrusts faster with quicker snaps of his hips against my own; his cock reaching deeper and deeper inside me as he continued.

"...so…good," I murmured in between pants of quickly-escaping air as I scratched my nails down his sturdy, strong back; my hips rocking up to meet his thrusts every time as to add a bit more force to the impact of his cock driving, reaching into me over and over; filling me completely and racking my entire body with red-hot pleasure and irrepressible lust for this man.

"Yes…nnh…you are," he commented wittily, referring to me rather than the sex in general like I had; the blush across my cheeks only intensifying from his statement as I squeezed him closer to me, forever loving the feel of his perfect abdomen flexing and moving deliciously against my own as he pounded into me.

The friction between us was intoxicating; making me feel absolutely drunk; as my over-stimulated senses could feel every inch of him that touched me during our lovemaking; the firmness of the tops of his thighs against the back of my own, his chiseled, glistening chest and stomach that ground against me with every movement and shift – I loved it all, as he was too addicting.

That's what I was – addicted. That is the best word to describe being so intimately involved in something you just know is bad for you…so that's exactly what I was.

I felt his breath come out in shorter, more hurried puffs against my neck; heard his fingers curl into fists against the tabletop as he made love to me harder – my own voice nothing but encouraging, needy moans and shameless calls of his name that only grew louder and louder with each thrust that sent my body into a heavenly oblivion where nothing else existed besides me and him.

His pace, already quite hurried and urgent; was now bordering on desperate and I could tell by the swelling of his cock inside me that he was close to coming – my face turning upright as a signal that he needed to face me as well; my lips burning for another kiss from him before that happened.

Wise to my hint, Byakuya lifted his face up from my shoulder; my hands sliding from his hair down the front of his chest and around to his lower back – the exploration of his body making him purr before both of our lips met in a chaste, lustful kiss.

Suddenly, I felt him free one of his hands and immediately seize my cock; pumping it just as furiously as his thrusts into my ass were; my loud moan almost breaking our kiss, but he was quick to administer more force behind his own mouth on mine to keep me in place while he stroked me.

However, Byakuya did stop our heated, fiery kisses for just a moment; leaving us both open-mouthed and panting hard while our foreheads were pressed together; as he whispered quietly, "Come for me…right now…Uryuu."

His lips were back on mine again, fulfilling every wish of mine and then some, as I finally let all of my pent-up sexual torture and frustration practically tear through my systems; causing me to release stream after stream of warm, milk-white come in between our grinding, sweating bodies as he continued to pump my orgasm our of me- his name the only thing I could murmur against his lips and into his mouth as I experienced pull after pull of forbidden, indescribable ecstasy.

After a few more strokes to my sated cock, Byakuya released it and slowly pulled his lips away from my own so he may stand upright and arch his own back as he finally let his own orgasm claim him – the scandalously beautiful man coming long and hard inside of my shuddering, willing body before him as my eyes glued to how he had slid his eyes shut, whispered my name, and tilted his head back as his body bowed in untamed pleasure while he emptied himself into me.

My own cock, though softening, leaked a little more creamy essence from the slit at the top that carelessly ran down the side and onto my sac as I watched him give his hips a few more, lazy thrusts forward as he rode out his orgasm deep inside me before shuddering in a satisfying completion as well.

Byakuya took a deep, controlled breath so he may regain a normal breathing pattern again; me doing the same a few times for the same reason; as he mindfully pulled his wet, flaccid cock out of my entrance and took a respectful step back; giving me room to get up if I wanted to.

I watched him, curious as to how we moved on after this; as he tucked himself back into his lowered orange jumpsuit and then tipped the top half of his body over and scooped up his plain white T-shirt from the floor; offering me the article of clothing at once so I may clean up my mess that was currently decorating my chest and stomach.

I gratefully accepted the shirt and began wiping off my own come from my body as I sat on the table with my feet dangling off a side; my navy eyes resistant to stop watching Byakuya, however; even for an instant; as he silently buttoned up his prison garb.

I wanted to say something, anything; preferably something all-knowing and profound that would basically result in us being together permanently…but I was blanking epically. I had no idea what to say to this man; no ideas at all.

Mind-blowing sex will do that to a person, I suppose; but still; I felt hollow since I was just remaining silent too.

My cleaning up finished, I moved to get off the table and start dressing; my lower back and ass immediately feeling the side-effects of our love making as I slightly hunched over right away to try to deal with the dull but present ache going through me.

Byakuya, now finished with his tasks that made him look like he did not just get done having sex, walked up to me and seized me by the shoulders; causing me to look directly into his somber, regal face – my black dress shirt and underwear the only things having made it back on me by this time, though.

His features softened a bit as he gazed a my face before he dipped his head down and closed his eyes; my own eyes remaining open and dazed to my non-thinking state at the moment; as he placed one solid, but soft kiss to my lips – just one.

"I'll see you at the trial Thursday," he said simply, seriously with no hint of malice or ill-intent whatsoever against my sensitive skin before releasing his hold on my post-sex-relaxed shoulders and promptly straightening his spine and walking past me.

From behind me, I heard the metal door the to interrogation room 'clink' open; a tiny moment pass; and then 'clunk' shut; signaling that Byakuya was now gone…and I was left alone.

My fingers had stopped a while ago at my shirt buttons, and I still could not seem to move them quite yet as I swallowed the spit that had collected in my dry throat; my brain trying to come up with some kind of answer; some kind of something…but…the only thing that was making sense right now…was that the only thing I could do now, too, was leave.

I sighed; feeling a little defeated and a whole lot deflated from him now longer being in the room with me – such an abrupt vanish of his staggering presence had the audacity to render me pretty much breathless for a moment.

I had wanted to tell him so much throughout the entire time of our being together here in this room – things about how much I loved him; wanted to be with him; adored him.

But none of that could happen now…now that he had left me so suddenly.

I felt stupid, and I sighed to myself again as I finished putting back on my discarded clothes - thoughts, however, not stopping for one second about how I really will see him in just a few days for the trial.

I would not give up; I have come this far and worked damn hard for it. Byakuya's case was mine to defend Thursday. Byakuya…was mine.

How could I let him go after all this? And just from a simple brush-off?

Please.

What am I, twelve years old? No. I know the value of striving for what you want in life…and that was exactly what I intended to do.

His little act of callousness just a moment ago had stunned me; sure; but it was nowhere near enough to completely stop me from pursuing him, wanting him in every way possible. It had to have been a defense mechanism; something said or done to purposefully put me off so as to protect himself from rejection or awkwardness.

Did this mean that he was just in the same boat I was about not being sure about the other's feelings?

As if trying to answer my own question, thoughts flooded my already swimming head about how soft his touches were on my body, how loving his kisses were to my lips, how amazing the sex had been in general, how explicit his instructions had been throughout; and most of all; how he had breathed out my name while he had climaxed.

That does it.

Come Thursday, Kuchiki Byakuya was to be mine; mind, body, soul, and everything else in between- I would make sure of it.

_Author's Note: _Finally! Jeeze. Cool. XD This took me for-freakin-ever since I needed to make sure that this part would transition into the next chapter fairly well. So, sorry for the wait…and stuff. lol. Next chapter is in the mix, so drop me a line if you feel the need. Thanks, everyone. D


	4. Chapter 4

Trial and Error

Chapter Four

_**Uryuu POV**_

"Alright. You can do this. Just…stay calm, Ishida," I mouthed quietly to my reflection in the hideous, square, gold-trimmed mirror in one of the courthouse's men's bathrooms.

I had just splashed a handful of cold water in my face - my glasses folded safely inside my pocket to remain dry – and I was now leaning over against the sink with both my hands grasping the cold, white porcelain edges firmly to support my weight; my burden.

The rather large tan, gold, and cream-colored courthouse bathroom was thankfully empty for the time being; enabling me to give myself the pep talk that I knew I needed before even setting a foot inside the assigned courtroom…where he would be waiting for me.

The thought alone made the butterflies from Hell inside my stomach go haywire for the umpteenth time; making me want to throw up…again. Truth be told, I had thrown up once already as soon as I had gotten here – the after-effects making me feel a little hollow and definitely not one hundred per cent to tackle this murder trial waiting for me down the hall.

But I had to do it...for him.

I hastily grabbed one of the scratchy brown paper towels from the black, wall dispenser on my right and blotted it to my dripping face; quickly tossing the crumpled up failure of a cloth to the trash bin on the left and surprisingly making it.

I haughtily sniffed the thin, bathroom air before straightening my spine; confident that my making my throw of the brown paper towel into the waste bin was a good sign; and strutted out of my safe haven called the restroom - my fingers swiftly moving to my front breast pocket and retrieving my glasses to be put back on.

My self-imposed confidence was quickly being challenged, however, as I was soon met with hoards of people; people with cameras and lights and microphones; people obliging this first group and offering comments to local news stations and reporters; and others that either belonged here or there and just were not yet.

I knew that the courtroom that my case was scheduled to take place in was on the right, so I rather unkindly elbowed my way through the packs of chattering, well-dressed people – the usually grand and spacious dark oak corridors comprising the courthouse were easily swallowed up and sullied by this many people shuffling about.

After only a moment of intense battling through arms and elbows and shoulders, I stood outside of the appropriate room – the giant, double oak doors that were obviously crafted by fine masters of woodwork presenting the only things keeping me from the love of my life.

…well, these doors and about three hundred lines of litigation and law were actually separating us, but I was trying my hardest to not be overwhelmed with things of that nature; even as I was about to enter this room and defend him with everything I had, short of a sword and a get-away car.

Maybe I just should have gone with the latter in hindsight.

My hands seized the shiny brass handles and, after accumulating a bit of strength and courage within my arms and taking a deep breath; I hefted the heavy wooden doors open and briskly walked inside the courtroom – everyone already in place and ready to begin.

I did not let my eyes directly survey the scene, but I knew from my peripheral vision and sense of space that both designated areas for family were packed with suspicious onlookers – suspicious in that they all were dressed excruciatingly well as the men were wearing some Italian suits that I had only ever heard about back in the office, as the woman were all extremely well-kept and looking like some kind of privileged royalty with their fine-pressed satin and dresses and hats and just positively dripping with diamonds.

All was unnervingly silent, however, as narrowed, snobby eyes watched me while I walked down the white-marble aisle that bisected the plain, oak room and promptly made a sharp left so I may take my seat next to my client behind our elongated wooden desk that remained at the front; facing the judge's desk.

I already could not breathe – too much was choking me. My eyes were quick to seek out the plump, jovial-looking judge who was busy adjusting his glasses and poking through forms that were strewn across his high-posted seat.

Snapping me from my beginning state of panic, Byakuya suddenly whispered to me from my left as he leaned over a tiny bit; his hands cuffed in front of him; "Glad you could make it."

My eyes immediately went from the merry, seemingly care-free judge to my deadly, sexy client; widening at once as I caught sight of him in a pristine, jet black suit that strongly resembled that of the onlookers at our back with its unmistakable material that was contoured perfectly to his shapely body; complete with the Caraceni emblem on one of the breast pockets that contained an equally black kerchief that was folded flawlessly against his chest.

I had been right. This man did look like a god in black, and I was hard-pressed to remain focused on my task and not just turn into a bumbling idiot – matter definitely not being helped since he and I were so close together at the moment and he was smiling that pleasant smile of his at me.

I mindlessly gulped as I could not restrain myself from studying him just a bit more before I knew I had to kick it in gear and do something that resembled my work.

Only bringing out his stunning face and eyes out even more in congruence to his staggeringly expensive suit was his lovely black hair with beautiful, crystal-white ornaments in them; shaping his long hair to sweep across his eyes and stick out a little in two chunks on a side.

Wait…hair ornaments…that looked like that? But they could only mean…

"You're in the aristocracy?!" I whispered back to him; though my terror was clearly evident in my hushed, strained voice.

To my utter horror, Byakuya only closed his eyes and chuckled under his breath; turning away form me so he could face the front and thereby end our extremely classroom-like conversation.

I guessed that that explained his woefully prestigious suit which matched those of his family and friends behind us – they just had that kind of money to blow on specifically tailored suits made only out of Rome and Milan in Italy.

I wanted to hold my head in my hands - my ante to win this case had just undoubtedly been upped- but I did no such thing and only made my hands place my briefcase on top of the simple but elegant desk and unlatch the tiny catches.

Once I pulled out some forms and set the briefcase down on the floor, my attention shot up to the front as well upon hearing the intimidating guard with three vertical scars running down the right side of his face and ruffled, short black hair suddenly say in a rather rough voice, "All rise! This court is now in session."

Chairs scooting across marble annoyed my ears; and probably everyone else's but it is just one of those things that no one eve talks about; as everyone in the full, frightening room rose up from their seats to offer respect to the judge.

"Be seated," the judge said as he took off his glasses and offered a small gaze to me and my team and the members of the jury that were all seated to his left and my right.

"Counsel, are you ready to begin?" he added indifferently; his gaze stopping directly on me.

I gulped. I needed water, for my mouth was completely dry, but I still managed to say with some degree of rigidity, "Yes, your honor."

I stood up with another horrid scoot of my chair; my back able to feel Byakuya's eyes as I made my move and cleared my throat before approaching the jury to make my opening statement for the criminal trial, as according to Common Law systems.

I tried not to think of how this jury sitting before me, watching me, waiting for what I had to say to them, was what was to decide Byakuya's and my future. I tried not to think about how I just wanted to kill them all instead and run away with Byakuya; never look back and he and I could just live in sin…as murderers together.

No! Don't think of anything like that. Just…do the one thing that you have been studying for all your life. This was what I was good at; this was what I liked to do, right?

And this was my moment to really pull off a miracle.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you all may know, my client; the defendant Kuchiki Byakuya is here today regarding a matter that I believe was unjustly ruled," I began firmly; already receiving some whispers from the many well-to-do onlookers and jury people.

Right to the point as usual with my opener, as per my building reputation of no nonsense and straight-forward tactics in the courtroom – something I have found to be most effective especially when dealing with murder cases as I always did.

"I have here the official documentation of blood analyses of both my client and the victim, Kuchiki Rukia," I stated as I slipped the forms up to the judge's tall desk; a preamble one side of my total argument that I was sure to turn some of the jury members to my side.

"As you can see, their DNA does not match. They are not related by blood whatsoever, only by the marriage that took place between Kuchiki Rukia's older sister and my client's brother two years ago," I continued; no longer feeling the intense pressures of the official room and all the prying people in it as they had no idea as to what I was going to say next- the very fact giving me some comfort in my speech.

More whispers; though I barely heard them this time – my blood pumping in my ears as I whipped around back to my and Byakuya's desk to retrieve another form.

"This," I stated rather dramatically as I held up the stapled yellow papers up over my head, "is Mr. Kuchiki's own testimony that he provided my company a few weeks ago. In it, you can also find Mr. Kuchiki's own words attesting to this fact; thereby meaning that the classification of the incident as including aggravated circumstances is false."

Louder whispers ensued after I had finished speaking this time, enough so that it made the judge glare at the audience so they would hush up.

Knowing that I needed to continue proving his innocence in accordance to having the burden of proof in this kind of adversarial, criminal trial; now that I had a strong foothold, it seemed; I decided it was time to really hit my case home with these judgmental hypocrites.

"I'd like now to call my client to the stand to make his case," I stated very authoritatively; finally directing my hot gaze to Byakuya for the first time since I had started speaking and feeling the pure, raw adrenaline rush and excitement of doing what I was doing.

I watched as a pleasant-faced Byakuya stood up carefully; minding his shackled wrists; and began walking purposefully to the witness booth; taking the little wooden seat next to the judge's desk at once so I may begin our back and forth - the room falling silent all over again.

"Mr. Kuchiki, would you mind informing the jury here just exactly what happened that say Kuchiki Rukia was killed?" I asked plainly; again winning favor with my confidence with my questioning and tones with the jury who were all-too eager to hear exactly that.

It was almost as if I had them eating out of my hands.

Byakuya took a small moment to adjust how he was sitting as he licked his teeth from behind his lips before he began; his downcast eyes showing in his body language that he was truly trying to recall the details that had happened so he may tell us in earnest.

A gentle clear to his throat and then he spoke…in that concise, collected way of his that just dripped with the tonality and audacity that what he was saying was the truth- he would not say it if it was not.

"It was late one evening and Rukia had been drinking; that much was clear because she came into the house from the bar around two in the morning. She was…out of her mind and so she began to try to have sex with me," he informed the court evenly; not even batting an eye at his own surprising words.

"What do you mean, 'she was out of her mind and trying to have sex with you?' What did she do?" I asked as a follow-up to his information…plus I was personally curious to see how far this bitch had gotten with my love.

"I was in the parlor at the time she had gotten back. She practically threw herself at me; knocking me over; where she tried to rip my shirt right of me," Byakuya explained; much to my chagrin as I could just picture in my head exactly what he was saying, boiling my blood a little.

"Then what did you do?" I pressed; needing to know and needing Byakuya to hopefully prove his innocence.

We needed this.

At this question, though, Byakuya sighed before looking back up at me; locking his steely gaze with my own.

"I grabbed her wrists and told her that we couldn't do this because I was gay," he said coolly as he stared straight into my soul; the impact of his words wanting to knock the wind right out of me as I watched this man all but confess his feelings to me in front of a courtroom of all things.

I had to clear my throat- there was too much shock and nervousness that had finally caught back up with me.

"I see. Then what happened? How did Kuchiki Rukia take the rejection of her advances?" I asked; my heart fluttering wildly, madly inside my chest as I could almost see the finish line for us – the judge's sympathetic stare, coupled with the jury's light whispers all but confirming that for me.

Byakuya licked his lips, then stated a little less firmly than the other statements he had spoken, "Rukia…she spit in my face before pushing herself off of me and going into the kitchen…where she came back with a knife. She said she was going to kill me."

"Did she come at you with the knife, Mr. Kuchiki?" I asked, though I could already gather the answer; my gaze sweeping over the stunned and worried-looking jury members one by one before finally settling back on my handsome client before me.

"…yes…she did," he said a bit sadly; making my heart stop for a second; "I had to defend myself; she really did want to kill me."

Bingo.

I turned to the jury; looking them in their faces; with my hands folded military fashion behind my back as I sated very matter-of-factly, "So this was an instance of self defense, was it not?"

"Yes. I wrestled the knife away from her, but when she came at me again, she landed on top of it," Byakuya confirmed, despite how I was looking at the jury instead of him for the moment – I needed to engrain this in their minds that Byakuya was only acting in self defense, which would mean his innocence to premeditated murder of the first degree.

"You may step down," the judge pronounced after he concluded his last statement; his chin in his hand as he peered down at the rest of us with old, wise eyes.

As Byakuya made his way back to his seat, a way of how to wrap up this whole ordeal was rapidly forming in my law-based, business-like mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one thing has definitely become crystal clear from my client's testimony, and that is this: Mr. Kuchiki was a victim of a hate crime. He had to act in his own self defense because he had owned up to his sexuality to Rukia Kuchiki…who obviously could not deal with that kind of information. She attacked him because he had turned her down, which is his right and preference to do so, and not only did she just want to hurt him just like he may have hurt her feelings, but she had tried to kill him. Please know that in the face on eminent danger, one is permitted the use of equal deadly force to prevent one' own death or harm; as per what is mitigated through Common Law doctrine and procedures," I affirmed; meaning every word I said, and just silently praying that it would be enough to convince these people to do the one thing in this life that I was truly desperate for.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Eyes dropped to laps as the jury members all let my heavy and heartfelt words sink in. I quickly seized this opportunity to turn around gracefully and stride back over to my seat next to Byakuya…where I belonged.

Much to my heart's desire, Byakuya had a small grin on his face as he saw me approach him; my own lips curving upwards as I made my way over to him and sat down. Despite what happened next, both he and I knew that what we had said just now, we had said it for the other.

A few, torturous moments passed as the jury members all held a secret ballot, where the pieces of paper were voted on, passed to the head jury member who was to write down the final verdict and then read it aloud.

I wanted to hold Byakuya's hand as all of this was transpiring; my knee bounding up and down at a frantic pace the only way I was semi-able to cope with the bitter anxiety of waiting to hear my lover's future. I was probably more worried than Byakuya, who would only give it away that he was nervous as well by the occasional hard gulp that took place in his throat; his piercing eyes staring straight ahead no matter what as he sustained his noble upbringing and mannerisms; even in the face of being jailed until he was about fifty-five or so years old.

Oh God…I wanted to die – my nerves were too frazzled for all of this. I just wanted to scream my lungs out, thrash my arms around; knocking over forms and papers and chairs and desks, everything…until…

"We, the jury, have reached a verdict, Your Honor," the head juror began; a tall, dark-skinned man with a messy mop of brown hair covering most of his face, save for one, kind-looking eye.

Byakuya and I stood up to receive the news, as is customary as a sort of way to 'take it like a man' as your final judgment is passed unto you.

"In the case of Kuchiki Byakuya, on the charges on premeditated first degree murder, we find the defendant," the man said in his low, somewhat monotone voice before pausing to take a meaningful, thoughtful breath.

I could only hear my own heart beating inside my chest; hurting it; as I waited for this man to continue. I closely watched his lips and his body movements for any tells that might inform me as to what he was going to say before he even said it. The pending fear that I might not see Kuchiki Byakuya again was becoming far too great…this man; this man to whom I had given my body; and in the process; given my heart. I needed him; I needed him with me…if not…then I just might be the one ending up in a cell.

This time…I did grab Byakuya's hand - our fingers easily interlacing; granting me at least that much of peace; as he placed his other shackled hand on top of mine; almost as if to comfort me even though it was his ass on the line at the moment. I still welcomed the touch; however; as I could not help but squeeze his hand like I would die if I did not.

"…not guilty," the head juror finished at last; folding the paper up and sitting back down once he was finished.

Did he just say what I think he did?

"I see. Court ruling has been heard. You are free to go," the judge said with a smack of his gavel to signify the end of the session; my pain and suffering.

None of it felt real for a second before I suddenly saw that same black-haired guard come over to me and Byakuya and effortlessly take the handcuffs off of him – my eyes glued to the transaction between them as it had occurred since I was still having an out-of-body lapse.

The crowds behind us were already getting up and trying to make it to the two, separate exits; meaning that the room was now getting louder and louder with chattering and endless comments; though it all sounded like one, big noise to me and my disconnected self.

I watched briefly as the rich and wealthy, seemingly pleased with my performance offered curt nods and tips of their hat my way before taking part in the mad shuffle at the doorways, before suddenly feeling two, strong hands clasp tightly onto the tops of my shoulders.

I turned my head immediately upon being seized so firmly and my lips parted upon seeing Byakuya smiling a gorgeous smile at me; already making another world form underneath my feet and put a stop to my floating feeling.

"Quite a speech, Ishida," he began as his smile melted smoothly into a fine, tempting smirk – a smirk that I could remember quite well from a few days ago when he and I had been together in more ways than one – something I could already feel myself crave right here and now, or possible back at my place.

He could very well stay at my place for as long as he pleased.

"Y-yes…well…" I replied, a little embarrassed, though I loved how he was still holding onto me and talking to me – the idea of the both of us leaving this place together was positively burning inside my brain though my mouth was having trouble finding the right words.

His smirk only grew wider from the blush spreading across my face before he leaned down a bit and brought his lips to my cheek; his fingers squeezing my shoulders as he did so.

"Thank you, Uryuu…for putting on such a good show. I'll be off now," he said coolly before pressing a feather-light kiss to my heated cheek; my eyes going wide at his bittersweet words, though.

He'll be off…?

"W-wait, I thought…" I began, though I had no idea of how to finish my sentence as I struggled with my own confusion; his hands dropping from my shoulders as he straightening his spine up the rest of the way and batted his eyes at me.

"How was it all a show?" I blurted out all at once out of frustration; the courtroom pretty much empty at this point, though the masses were all waiting out in the lobby and adjacent corridors for Kuchiki to take his statements and film some highlights of him, no doubt.

He was aristocracy after all.

At this, Byakuya closed his eyes thoughtfully, solemnly; taking in a deep breath through his nose; before carefully starting to walk past me with slow, measured steps.

I could only watch him take his few steps away before he made a sort of half-turn back towards me; his hands casually going into his pockets and a smirk no longer there…but something else.

Pity perhaps.

"I suppose you of all people deserve to know the truth. I'm not really gay, Uryuu," he said before turning back around and continuing walking; his hair making tiny shifts to and fro with each graceful step he took towards one of the large doors so he may exit the room and join the others…as a free man.

A free man.

My mind temporarily stopped working as my heart went into overdrive. Too many emotions piled and swelled within every fiber of my being as I chewed his words and actions over and over inside my muddled brain – none of it making sense until I started seeing the truth…the very, very ugly truth of it all.

If Byakuya was not gay, then that meant that he really had killed Rukia. It had not been a hate crime after all and Byakuya really did commit murder! His story of having to defend himself because of Rukia being upset about him being gay was all a lie!

I had just sent a real murderer free.

I had just defended with all my heart and soul a full-fledged, cold-hearted murderer, and had made sure that he would win his case.

All those countless hours over these past weeks that I had spent thinking of him, dreaming of him, and not to mention pouring over page after page of laws and procedures since I had beaten myself up so much about doing anything I could to make sure he would be freed – all of it…was…for nothing.

By now, Byakuya was sure to be miles away from this building and would be now walking the streets…totally able to kill again…and it was all because of me.

To even my surprise, as I stood inside the now bleak and empty room, I started laughing out loud.

Hand over my face; I laughed the laugh of a madman…at my own naivety, my own stupidity, and my own feelings that had totally ended up betraying me.

My momentary insanity decreased, however, as my laughter died down as I dropped my hand from my face – my spiteful, remorseful mind also recalling my and Byakuya's time together. As painful as it was at the time, I could not help but think back to all the things he had said to me, done to me when we had been together. Our moments of pure, unrestrained passion and lust after the other as we had made love that day…how can that not have meant anything to him?

God, he used me. He used me good.

I did not feel like crying, however, but I did feel like not saying another word to anyone ever again; though I knew well and good that that would not be possible…but it was still exactly how I felt at this time- completely duped and cut off from the rest of mankind.

So why should I care anymore?

I could not – not right now...at all.

For the always logical, precise, and strategic me to make an error this big…it solidly put it into my conscience that I really needed to rethink my life and everyone in it.

_Author's Note_: Okie dokie. So yeah. Got your blood pumping with this one, eh? lol. Comments! Please and thank you. XD Final chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_: Aw, crap. I think I am going to have to go into OT with this one. Expect one more chapter, everyone. BAH! You know how it is when stories just totally take a life of their own and then you just have to run with it. Totally; so let us continue with Uryuu's chronicles, yes? XD

Trial and Error

Chapter Five

_**Uryuu POV**_

I had only waited two weeks after that gut-wrenching day in court until I finally decided to take my first step towards becoming whole again; knowing exactly what this initial move of mine needed to be.

"…and that is why…I am leaving Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Tousen, sir," I stated firmly; my resilience showing in the strength of my shoulders and the boldness in my dark eyes staring straight into the lighter, emerald eyes of my superior behind his always organized desk.

Hitsugaya blinked at me; at my words - words that he had probably never heard before in his pampered, elite life; words stating that I had chosen to cease working at their prestigious company effective immediately.

My white-haired ex-boss then dropped his stunned look and took on a more critical, analytical expression as he continued to study me.

"Ishida, this can't possibly be what you want. You have worked so hard to get here and…" he tried, but I easily cut off his empty words with my own sturdier brand.

"You're wrong, Mr. Hitsugaya. This is what I want," I began before softening my tone a bit towards my smaller, ex-comrade who had regained the shock in his face, "…but you weren't wrong about one thing. I did work hard to even get through these doors; very hard…but…I just know now that this is not for me…anymore."

Hitsugaya sighed thoughtfully at my more sensible explanation as he brought his suit-clad elbows on top of his desk and folded his hands together in front of his mouth; obviously taking in my words and newly expressed ideas for my future.

"If you are certain…" he offered once more; just edging another opportunity for me to find fault in my logic and break down to his wishes and stay on with his company.

It was not going to happen, though.

"I'm sure," I stated solidly; even surprising myself as to how much I really was sure about this rash decision that was by all means the complete opposite from everything I had learned since I was a child.

I only waited until I saw my proud superior drop his gaze completely to his desk before turning around and striding out his lavish office, out of this building, out of this kind of world.

I just could not stand it for another day.

My first step to finding myself again ended up involving dumping my very dream that I had spent every day working towards up until that very time.

It's funny how things work out sometimes.

Five months later, I still catch myself considering if I had made the right choice or not – the years of lessons that had been forged into my natural self judgment seeping their ugly way into the surface every now and again; making me question things.

However, I do not shun away these sporadic second guesses of mine; as they often prompt me to seek out the reason as to why I had even permitted such a behavior on my part in the first place.

"You have to grip the ending two inches of the arrow tight with your first two fingers and thumb tight before letting go," I instructed one of my younger students who was struggling a little bit with maintaining a constant handle on his shaky arrow to the bow.

After administering a quick scratch to my side, I stooped over so I could support his elbow so the young child could properly align his arrow so that it bisected his long, wooden bow and hold it correctly.

"Pointer finger out," I told him; making him instantly point out his finger so that it directed and steadied the not sharpened arrowhead; "Remember, where you point your finger is where the arrow is going to go, right?"

"Right!" the student responded loyally as he; with the aid of my assisting his aiming process; followed my instructions and tightened his hold on his practice weapons before letting the slim, wooden arrow go.

To the child's utter delight, the practice arrow struck and bounced off the colorful, circled target some thirty yards away around one of the red-hued boundaries; meaning that he had gotten rather close to the center.

"Excellent job, Jinta," I congratulated my feisty red-headed student with a light-hearted ruffle of his already messy hair.

"Aw, it was nothing," he replied with a little sniff of his nose and a triumphant smile beaming up at me.

The rest of my two o'clock archery class cheered for his accomplishment as well, since this particular time period was for children only…meaning that even the smallest things were often celebrated- not that I minded, though. Nothing was ever cheered about in a cubicle, so this was definitely a big, happier change to behold and grow accustomed to.

Weekends at noon were reserved for adult classes; those of which were usually the parents of most of the children taking the beginners courses in the art of archery; making everyone rather close-knit and the overall atmosphere extremely friendly and understanding.

Another huge difference between this and working for a law firm - an actually good-natured working environment. So far, this new job was winning hands down.

It had taken a while; including a rather hefty drain of my personal savings and a few bank loans; but I had finally done it. I had taken to earning my living by offering the service of archery classes to the public as an entrepreneurial enterprise that I could facilitate at my own out-doors grounds and site.

The site was astounding; a lush, forest area where there was just enough clearings made available so I could set up shooting ranges and practice areas. The matter that required the loans from the bank, however, came in the form of the expansive inter-connected facilities that I had had built on the property. One honey-grain wooden building had two stories; the top level reserved for the offices of me and my staff; while all the lower levels of the buildings could be used as classrooms, for health-care purposes, exercises; whatever we needed.

Probably the most important aspect of all of this to me, however, would have to be the smaller wooden building located on the west end of the lay-out, which I had made into my own personal workshop.

When not teaching and taking care of other business matters, I would spend my time in this simple but serene workshop and craft my own weapons.

This was something that I had always loved doing ever since I was just a young one learning how to properly hold an arrow. My grandfather was a great archer; he taught me everything I knew; and this now, to me, was my way of honoring his memory…finally doing what truly had always brought me joy in life.

This was possibly the only thing that had ever brought me joy, since it had always been something shared with him. Countless hours would be spent where my grandfather and I would carve our own bows and arrows out of the wood that he and I had gathered from the forest. We would work until dark, and even then, by the light of the fire that he would always build for us; every single moment between the two of us would be filled with life-long lessons and experiences; memories and knowledge.

Everything that my grandfather had taught me then, I was now teaching to these children as we shot arrows together, and fine-tuned our bows to a perfection that they would be constantly curious about.

This…had always been my passion, and now I could finally say that I was doing what I loved.

The money was indisputably less than what I had been making at the law firm, but in all honesty, I only remember thinking on that maybe twice in all this time I had been here.

It was not about the money. Ever. It was about being happy; doing something in life that would make me happy and satisfied and human. Money just did not matter anymore; it did not have the same value as it once did for me. It only took me getting my heart broken, sanity jumbled, and resources compromised for me to figure that out…but I did figure it out, and now it was wonderful.

"Alright, class, it's that time again;" I announced to the youngsters who all immediately knew what I was referring to, which was confirmed by a synchronization, pitiful whine from the lot, "but good job to all of you as I can already see a lot of improvement going around...must be something in the water."

The kids all laughed lightly at my joke as they were busy packing away their equipment into their little bags and getting things in order around the room for me; the classes having been currently held indoors inside the large, white training rooms due to the rapid decline in temperatures recently.

One by one, I saw my students off through the front, glass doors and out to their parents; friendly and familiar 'goodbyes' and 'take care, see you next times' being said back and forth between us all as they went and I stayed behind.

I heaved a sigh as I watched the last little girl, named April, who was probably the best in her class scurry off to her waiting folks before turning back inside to my warm facility and away from the chilly evening air – the prospect of the lengthy drive home already dulling my mood and putting a crick in my neck.

Unfortunately, that was one of the drawbacks to having this place of my own out in the country was the long drive from my house in the city to here. However, again, I always did it. What was at stake; what this place meant to me; weighed a whole lot more than driving convenience. For this, I would drive the lengthy destination everyday…for my solace.

Besides, I had always liked driving anyways, so why complain about it now?

After a quick sorting through of new documents that had just come in earlier that day, it was time for me to leave; the hour not quite late by any means, but it was already very chilly and dark regardless. My staff members had already left hours ago; myself never really minding having to teach the children alone when it was the adult classes that I needed the extra help with; so by my lonesome, I clicked off light switches and made sure things were stowed and locked away before leaving.

Thoughts neither exciting me nor depressing me, I hurried off to my own vehicle parked at the northern end; trying to get out of the cold as soon as possible; when I suddenly realized something truly dreadful as I closed the door to my car.

There was absolutely nothing to eat at my house.

Perfect.

As tired as I was, I knew that I really wanted to eat something; my stomach fully agreeing with this reasoning judging by the rather vicious noises it was making; so I decided to alter my driving route a bit so I may pick up something on the way home.

Wrapped in my long, light brown coat; the stereo only playing my music at a very low volume; I drove from the tree-crowded country area until I was back into the city - lights suddenly popping up everywhere, be it from signs or lamps or other cars, etc.

Oh, how I missed the peace and quiet of the estate already. Maybe one day I will just end up living there altogether – being surrounded by trees has always struck my fancy more than being surrounded by constantly talking people.

At the thought, I smirked to myself as I looked left and right, and left and right again; just trying to come up with any ideas for a quick bite to eat as I gazed at restaurant upon restaurant that littered the more populated and commercial area.

Everything sounded good, but only one thing sounded great to me at this time – tempura.

An almost wicked smile curved my lips as I made the appropriate right turn into one of the shoppe-filled centers where tinier, specialty restaurants littered the area.

I quickly parked my car and hugged my coat tighter around my lithe form before making a mad dash through the breezy evening air and into the little traditional Japanese food restaurant simply called Ginza.

The bell above the typical, glass door tinkled as I practically ran inside the shoppe…and actually did run into a person who was unluckily standing right in the way. My chest collided solidly with this person's back; making the both of us ungracefully stumble forwards – apologies already flying out of my mouth to this poor soul I had just nearly knocked down; my inner voice praying desperately that he did not already have his food because it would now be on the ground.

"I am so sorry! I just…I'm…I am truly sorry. Are you alright?" I stammered, completely embarrassed by the whole situation more than anything as I could already feel the searching, prying eyes from the other customers and waiters inside the medium-lit, white and chocolate-colored restaurant.

Simply made chairs, tables, benches, and stools all were the rich, brown hue while simple white cloths and decorations were dotted here and there; bringing customers a sense of serenity as well as traditional simplicity as they dined in Ginza – one of the reasons I loved this place so much; the décor and atmosphere could just put your problems into perspective for you.

Quicker than I had, the slightly taller, black coat-clad man had straightened himself out, given his coat sleeve a small adjustment, and then proceeded to turn around to face me.

I swallowed hard as I watched this man turn around; thankfully noting that nothing was in his hands or on the floor meaning that I did not just cost him his meal or anything.

Suddenly, my heart stopped for a moment and I momentarily had a lapse of conscious as my dark navy eyes recognized short, black spiky hair and three, perfectly straight scar lines running down one side of his rugged, handsome face.

Though his face had this naturally displeased look, his scratchy voice was laced with a genuine coolness and suave indifference as he replied, "It's okay, really. Don't worry about it."

Before I could stop myself or think twice; having been too caught up in the moment of recognizing someone from that horrible day; I blurted out, "Don't I know you? Aren't you a guard down at the downtown courthouse?"

At this, his narrowed, dark eyes widened a bit as his jaw went a little slack inside his mouth before answering, "Yes, I am. How in the world did you…wait…I've seen you before. Weren't you the lawyer that defended…what was his name…that Kuchiki guy?"

I know I must have visibly shuddered upon hearing the name, even as it was spoken in such a non-caring way as it had been. Nonetheless…

"Yeah…I was," I replied, feeling a little disheartened, but not overwhelmingly – that having been a promise I had made to myself months ago to never do again.

"Okay, now I remember," the familiar, attractive man said with a few affirming nods of his spiky black head, "Wow. That was forever ago. That guy always gave me the creeps. Anyhow, name's Hisagi Shuuhei."

For a moment, I could only stare in wonderment at this man as he talked so lightly about Kuchiki Byakuya; truly just shrugging off such a cold-hearted man as if he had just commented about the latest sporting event; such a man that had caused me so much pain before…and he was as little as yesterday's news to Hisagi.

I graciously accepted Hisagi's extended, leather-gloved hand and shook it warmly; my amazement rapidly giving way to a deep appreciation to the man.

"Ishida Uryuu. Nice to meet you," I replied before the both of us respectfully ended our handshake and promptly jammed our hands back inside out coat pockets, "so…you come here often?"

"Yeah, sometimes; when I would just sell my soul for a bowl of their tempura, basically," he replied with a little smirk; the gesture making my eyes trace over the scars decorating his chiseled face and wondering how they got there.

"That's why I came here, as a matter of fact," I remarked with a little smile of my own curving my lips – my appreciation of this man growing more and more with each passing millisecond, "Their noodle dishes are pretty much Heaven in my eyes."

Appreciation; not just groundless admiration, but a thorough gratefulness of exactly what this man meant to me – someone from that particular, terrible instance in my life who made it out unscathed; someone from my past who knew at least a portion of it…so I could relate to them; draw strength from them.

What was more was Hisagi's extremely good-natured mannerisms; his seemingly 'go with the flow' attitude; even the job that he had; all of it spoke worlds to me that separated him from the vast majority of people that I had been spending these past five months doing everything in my power to avoid being like anymore.

He was exactly what I wanted to be; carefree, down to earth, and happy with whatever life had to bring him…so I felt this appreciation for, literally, bumping into him this night.

My little jab at humor earned me a bigger smirk and soft chuckle from Hisagi who subtly shifted his weight to the other side seeing as how the conversation between he and I was obviously not the sort to end right away; not that either of us minded.

"Well, how about we eat our 'heavenly' tempura together then?" Hisagi commented as if he had just solved a math problem; smirk still in place over his flawed, striking face, but his naturally stern-looking gaze showing the sincerity with which he meant what he said.

"Sure. I'd like that," I replied, already feeling a blush rise into my cheeks, which quickly called for me ducking my head down a little to try to cover it up.

Together, Hisagi and I maneuvered around the pattern of round tables that dotted the quaint establishment and chose one of the smaller tables inside the flatteringly illuminated eatery that only seated two – coats casually being stripped off and hung along the backs of our chestnut-colored chairs as we awaited someone to take our order; my heart already feeling a little softer upon having someone to finally eat with.

"So, how long have you been a cop?" came rambling out of my mouth; my eyes instantly taking in his solid, form-fitting black police uniform that clung to him perfectly in some places, once he had removed his long coat and I could see it properly- the shiny, silver police badge twinkling a little in the dim lamplight that the restaurant provided was a touch intimidating but completely intriguing as I observed my dinner companion fully.

At the question, Hisagi scrunched up his face cutely; obviously counting years or months to answer me with; as he brought a hand up and behind his shoulder to give his shoulder blade a good knead before pursing his lips and saying extremely casually, "Oh…I've been with the force now for about five years. Got into it straight out of high school since I had always known it was what I wanted to do."

I immediately noticed the few, matching yellow lines having been sewn across the bottoms of his sleeves; near the tops of his forearms; which were an obvious insignia to that of his high ranking with the police.

I was impressed. I had not too much experience with policemen before, so dining with one was nothing short of invigorating.

"What about you? Did you always know that you wanted to be a lawyer?" Hisagi boomerang-ed his answer back to me in a question that instantly put too many ways of how I wanted to answer it inside my head.

Also a skill that I seemed to have misplaced upon quitting Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Tousen Inc. was my ability to respond to people's questions and remarks with quick, textbook answers; just like the loyal dog that they had wanted me to be; so now my head was in a jumble about how to gracefully handle telling him about my new revelations and goals in life.

Better start somewhere.

"Well…it's a little complicated, but," I began; mentally deciding 'what the hell' and giving myself the green light to talk to Hisagi about what had truthfully happened with me during all this time- he seemed like he would understand; "I quit being a lawyer about five months ago. I just…well, it happened right after that Kuchiki case, as a matter of fact. I knew I had to give up that kind of work. But yeah, up until then, being a lawyer was what I had thought I would be doing for the rest of my life."

"Wow," Hisagi blinked at me; his relaxed, somewhat tired-looking face only showing a little surprise to my news, "must have been some pretty bad shit to make you give all that up like that?"

I smiled sadly at this comment; the truth; as I only licked the roof of my mouth and nodded my head before just saying a nonchalant, "Yep."

In the next moment, a waitress with dark, pulled-up hair and glasses came by our table to take our order, and to my pleasant shock and utter delight, Hisagi ordered for the both of us on account that he already knew what I wanted.

I was flattered by the unfamiliar and sweet gesture and blushed a bit behind my water glass as I finally took a gracious gulp of the ice cold liquid; my eyes never leaving his face as I felt my heart starting to race inside my chest – random, obscure questions starting to pull at me about him.

What would sex with him be like? Has he ever had to shoot anyone on the job? Does he even try fixing that unruly hair of his when he gets up in the morning, or does he just leave it as is? Most importantly, why did he invite me to have dinner with him? Does he like me, maybe?

"You know what I think?" Hisagi suddenly piped up as he set his own glass down with a soft thud against the wooden table top; my eyes instantly shooting up to his piercing, demanding black ones as I gave him my full attention; "I think people should do what makes them happy…within reason, of course – I am a cop after all. But still, I think if you are truly happy doing something else than what you were before, then more power to you. Life's too short, anyways, to only do what other people tell you; so it's better to just do what makes sense to you."

A man after my own heart; it was like hearing my own internal thoughts that had struggled to even form over these past five months just get echoed back to me in all their wonderful simplicity and rationality. I was astounded that he could already see exactly what I had meant without me even going that much into detail about it; of which I was grateful.

In all honesty, I felt a little misty-eyed as I watched this kindred soul take another swig of his drink before me as his just words rang loud and true within my ears, my heart – butterflies going to town inside my stomach as I suddenly felt so very comforted by having someone like him so close to me right now. I was beginning to feel a little infatuated with his easily passed 'who gives a shit' attitude, and I was beside myself with even more adoration for this outstanding individual that seemed to be able to read my most secret thoughts and feelings with no real trouble at all.

He just seemed like he had it all figured out; had it all together; and because it was like that for him, nothing bothered him. Always reserved but in an accepted, contagious way that made me firmly consider that Hisagi probably did possess some kind of power that enabled him to calm even the most crazed animals with that silky undertone behind all of his words and actions.

It was alluring; appealing; his tranquil nature, so my envious, curious eyes never left him, not for an instant as I was realized I was peacefully drowning in this man's serenity.

Just as I was about to mutter a 'thank you,' our waitress suddenly reappeared; a large, steaming bowl in each hand that she set before the both of us carefully before asking if everything looked alright, which it all did.

"Looks good," Hisagi commented about the food as he inhaled the rich, salty aroma emanating from his own, full bowl of tempura as he picked up his set of chopsticks to begin eating his meal.

"…yeah," I replied mindlessly as I had not even looked at my food yet and was still just watching him – my brain only registering that he had spoken and not really the words themselves.

The dinner went perfectly with both of us eating contently; the presence of the other's company was welcomed as it was calming – my dark blue eyes occasionally stealing quick, shinobi-like glances at him throughout, however, as the urges to look at him, study him were growing by the second.

It was like he knew something I didn't…like a secret in life that I just was not wise to, and he had been the one who knew it by heart, helped develop it, perfected it. As silly as it sounds, I kept a watchful gaze at him because I felt like there was something I could learn from him.

Before too long, we had both finished our meals, and were starting to gather up our coats into our laps and finish the last of our drinks on the table – my heart already aching; just crying out for me to do something, pull some kind of trick to keep this man by my side…even if for just a little longer.

"Don't worry, I got this," Hisagi smiled at me with that crooked, adorable smile of his and scratchy, husky voice as he paid the bill and left a reasonable tip to our glum-faced waitress; "…you can get the next one, though…to be fair."

The next one?! He wanted to see me again?

My heart made an uncomfortable thump against my ribs as the thought momentary flashed in my brain of this so-called 'next time' being some time ridiculously soon, like tomorrow, for instance.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked; the words practically flying out of my mouth before I had a chance to realize how desperate, foolish, stupid, and about a hundred different things that I must have sounded like as I posed my idea to my scar-faced companion.

What can I say? Something about being with Hisagi just…made all those self-imposed second-guessing and doubtful barriers disappear – like I could say anything to him and everything would still be alright between us and the world…hence my outburst.

A playful smile was cast my way as we made our way back to the front door to the establishment; where I had ran into him upon entering only a few hours ago; and he cheekily asked, "Is it a date, then?"

I gulped, and I knew my cheeks were pink again from his insinuation…not that it was wrong, it was just horribly embarrassing.

"Well, it's just…that is…" I blanked, but was cut off before I could sound any more uneducated as Hisagi suddenly fished out one of his business cards from the inside of his one of his coat pockets with one hand and scribbled something on it quickly from his other hand that had simultaneously retrieved a small, blue pen from another pocket.

The instant my words had died in my throat, however, was when Hisagi had nearly pressed his almost equally lithe form right into mine; just another centimeter or two and his body would have been practically glued to my own; as he planted the tiny, white card with a large police emblem on it into my palm and placed his lips dangerously close to my cheek.

"Tomorrow it is, then," he whispered before lingering only a moment more and then brushing past me as he exited the restaurant first and headed out to his vehicle parked in the darkened, freezing parking lot.

I could only turn my head and watch him walk off before disappearing into the enveloping black of night; Hisagi's broad shoulders raised up a bit as his hands were inside his hip pockets again to ward off the cold as he made his way to his car a little ways off.

I breathed the air I had absentmindedly been holding inside my lungs as I still stared through the glass door and into the solid black beyond it; my fingers closing around the business card Hisagi had put into my hand before I dropped my gaze to see what he had written on it…plus, I wanted to see what a police business card actually looked like.

Sergeant Hisagi Shuuhei, 11th Precinct located at the downtown Business District, phone number and fax…and then '6 p.m.' was written in a hurried hand across the bottom.

"Oh man…" I mouthed the words silently to no one other than myself as I looked up from the message and crammed the precious card into my coat pocket; fully intent on calling him tomorrow…wanting to call him now, but I knew I should not do that – rules and all - as my mind was already listing off countless possibilities and scenarios of where we could go for our second dinner tomorrow evening.

Finally, I settled on a selection that I had thought of as I curved my lips into a small, knowing smile and smugly moved my arms inside my thick, warm coat sleeves before making the cold-dodging run back to my car.

My mental choice to have our dinner at my house instead of a restaurant tomorrow was positively setting my nerves into a hot frenzy the more I thought about it as I drove the rest of the way home – fresh, tasty tempura still on my tongue reminding me of exactly why I was so anxious in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Trial and Error

Chapter Six

_**Uryuu POV**_

The next morning, I called in sick from work; phoning my best employee who practically co-ran the whole business with me that I had suddenly come down with a serious illness and that it probably would not be good if I even attempted the drive out to the compound.

What a pretentious load of crap, but my trusting and loyal co-worker bought it in full and I was totally off the hook so I could have the whole day to myself - my mind already having had made a mental 'To Do' list with a rather extensive number of chores on it for me to complete by my deadline.

Six this evening; that was my deadline…when I would see Hisagi Shuuhei again.

While I desperately wanted to go back to bed after I had made that early morning phone call to my employee, I, nonetheless, made myself get up so I may begin checking off those nagging items on my invisible list – my need for everything to be as close to perfection as possible served as my fuel to even move out from underneath my extremely comfortable white and powder-blue sheets.

After a rather large breakfast consisting of a whopping portion of some children's cereal that I had decided to purchase for the week; my soul never again allowing me to buy those disgusting bran cereals that I had before; a tall mug of coffee and milk, and a fresh peach, I set off to rummage around the house doing the most trivial of adjustments to things that I knew would drive me crazy until I just broke down and did them.

Stack up the magazines on the living room coffee table, fluff the pillows on the couch, dust off the television, make sure nothing was laying around on the floor, etc. were being done with excruciating care and patience; extremely similar to the actions of an obsessively compulsive person who had taken a few downers.

I needed my home to sparkle. I would not accept anything less…for some reason.

This craziness of mine continued, easily passed lunchtime, and before I knew it, I had a tiny, gripping pain in my right shoulder and a flawlessly clean and picked-up house. Sinks had been scrubbed, tiled areas had been swept, and I had even made my bed a little fancier than what I usually do.

Regardless of company or not, when all of this had been accomplished, I could not help but take a moment to take a deep, relaxing breath and just appreciate all the hard work that I had put into making my home look a little better than it was before. A little dedication goes a long way, and I smiled to myself as a touch of self-pride warmed my chest from seeing my simple but modernly-renovated house look practically photo-worthy.

A quick, casual glance to the black-faced clock hanging above my large, fluffy white sofa, and my moment of peaceful stillness was quickly shot dead as it was already passed four p.m.

I still needed to shower, cook, and then call him!

My aching shoulders slumped down a little bit since I was now being pressed for time, coupled with the fact that now I was starting to get a little hungry again, but I still trudged my way down the plain white corridor and into the master bathroom which was adjacent to my bedroom on the far right.

Knowing that it all would get picked up later, I quickly stripped myself of my overly baggy blue, black, and grey plaid nighttime pants and old, white T-shirt; just tossing them to the floor; as I proceeded to the bathroom naked and practically flung the clouded glass shower door open.

After an expert adjustment of the temperature to the water settings, I heaved another great sigh as hot, relaxing water suddenly rained down my stressed-out back and shoulders – the pain of non-stop working still present in them but now my very mentality had a chance to calm down.

As I oftentimes do in the shower, when presented with a lot of important things going on and weighing down on me; I crouched down to the tub's cool, ceramic floor – just taking my weight off my legs and wrapping my dripping, warm arms around my knees as I let the water completely wash over me from above.

Very soothing, doing that, and I felt like I was finally able to catch my own breath, slow down, and consider things reasonably.

With a clearer head and a more unperturbed body, I thought of all what I had in my cabinets and refrigerator that I could make for Hisagi and me to eat later.

Not a whole lot was coming to mind, and I refused to serve him leftovers of anything- it needed to be fresh and personal.

Pouting my lips a little in pseudo-agony, I stood up from my crouching position and picked up one of my few bottles of shampoo I had sitting on top one of the built-in soap shelves along with other such things – the motivation to finally move my ass and get things going finally getting to me since I knew that time was only ticking away.

My now thoroughly wetted down hair was washed and massaged scrupulously; the thought occurring to me that I was just not washing myself of any dirt and grime because what I was really doing was washing away another chapter in my life – just letting everything that had let up until now for me to run down the drain along with the swirling, sweet-smelling suds that dripped from my body.

I pictured that those semi-present thoughts were actually a tangible thing that could be washed away, and that that was what was currently running down my drain and out of my life for good now. The mental process was quite cleansing to say the least, and I honestly felt a lot better as a result. This really would be a new chapter in my life; another start…Hisagi was another chance at something I thought was there before with…with…well, his name is not important.

Not anymore.

After a quick scrubbing with just he bar of green soap versus the sort of mint-scented body wash that I knew would take longer, I shut off the water; already feeling a bit chilly from not having the hot water acting as a blanket on my skin; and shivered as I stepped out of the tub and immediately grabbed the darker green towel from one of the racks attached to the bathroom walls.

My usually trite routine was made hasty as my internal clock felt like it was getting late, so I pushed myself to quite literally throw on the first clean articles of clothing that were in reach and looked half-way decent, once I had hurried into my bedroom, finished running the now damp towel over my head, and effectively tossed it somewhere off to the side.

Simple charcoal-grey boxers and loose-fitting, extremely comfortable black cotton athletic pants with two white stripes down each side were what was grabbed and wrestled into first; making me actually take a moment to collect myself and try to find a shirt that would not look too terrible with my blind choice of pants.

After I cleared my somewhat drying throat, I pulled a simple black T-shirt from one of my dresser drawers that only sported a simple design of a few, puffy red clouds outlined in a thick white across the front. I couldn't remember right away where I had gotten that shirt…something about a show…but whatever; it was not like I was thinking on it too much as my mind was still sort of panicking about dinner.

Dried, dressed, and getting more and more nervous, I bolted down my recently cleaned corridor and into the main room again before making a sharp right into my kitchen – mouthed curses falling from my lips as I made the transition from room to room.

Knowing that at least in this room I should not act so hastily, I took a deep breath before opening up my cabinets; one right after the other before shutting the one behind it as I searched for ideas and inspiration.

What did he even like?

What if I made something that he hates? I would be so embarrassed; I wouldn't know if I could face him again.

But wait…I know he likes one thing – tempura....but could I really make that again? We just had that last night?!

I brought a hand up to my face; my fingers pushing my glasses up a little as my thumb and forefinger squeezed the bridge of my nose in an attempt to ward off my oncoming migraine.

I was getting nowhere fast.

Suddenly, just as I was about a millisecond away from whipping out an old phonebook to look up a restaurant that I could order take-out from, I jumped and dropped my hand from my face at the sound of my high-pitched doorbell.

"What the…" I murmured to myself as I cautiously, hopefully sauntered out of the kitchen and up to the little tiled area in front of my door.

As if knowing that I was standing right on the other side of my large, white door; a deep, pleasantly scratchy voice said, "It's the police; open up!"

At that, I smiled; probably blushing at the cuteness of the joke; and mindfully opened the door for him.

Hisagi Shuuhei beamed an adorable, lopsided smile my way as I gazed at him in awe once more; grateful that he had come when he did – since I was getting stressed out over nothing and driving myself crazy.

"I thought I was supposed to call you," I jabbed playfully; my grin still in place as I moved out of the way so he could enter my humble abode; which he did as he kept his hands in his coat pockets and shook the cold off of him as he stepped in.

This time, Hisagi was wearing a bulky, waist-length leather coat with police insignia all over it; making me realize right away that he came over right after work apparently.

"Policeman, remember?" Hisagi joked as he pointed to himself and smiled while taking off his coat, "Finding people is what I do."

"Ah," I replied; flattery making my stomach do flips and voice stop working momentarily before I reached out my hand to take his coat, "Oh, I could take that for you if you'd like…"

To my surprise, at my offer of taking his coat for him, Hisagi merely shook his head; making his spiky dark bangs move a little across his brow in a mesmerizing display; and stepped past me to hang it up on the subtle, metal hooks hanging on the adjacent wall behind me.

"I got it, but thanks," he said; his friendly, gentlemanly confidence shaking my resolve a bit and making me grow even more nervous as the thought finally started to register that I needed to find a way to appease him; finally do something for him that he could appreciate and be grateful for.

He obviously could take care of himself and preferred not to be pampered too much, that much was clear.

This, I could understand and respect; sure, but still…I wanted to take care of him just the same, even if just a little. Ever since our dinner last night, I had felt this obligation; not just because dinner was on him that time; but because he positively oozed this self-reassurance and pride. I knew it had probably not come out of nothing; meaning things must have happened in such a way in his life that practically forced him to be the way he was and act as he did. You have to care at first to understand that it is better to not care…the perfectly vertical scars running down on side of his face were a constant reminder to this assessment of mine about him, as well.

I was also very well aware that being a cop was not an easy job at all; definitely not something that everyone is cut out to do. All this being said, I wanted to be something a little softer in his life; something that could take care of him for a change – give him a break from taking care of others…including me. His addictive personality, his samurai-like mannerisms…just him…he deserved it with the way he was in life.

It would break my heart if he never knew anything a little tenderer than what gave him his marks on his face and the sergeant stripes on his arms.

With a bit more renewed vigor to my motives and self-proclaimed mission concerning the handsome, alluring Hisagi Shuuhei currently grinning at me with those tempting lips of his and piercing, naturally half-lidded eyes, I waved him further into my house as I turned around and began walking into the kitchen.

Once we were both inside my well-lit, white and almond wood-grain kitchen, I turned back around to face him, as well as to own up to the fact that I had not even cooked anything yet – my mouth preparing to speak as my eyes were busy observing my slender, sexy guest once again in his black, police uniform that had the first few buttons undone at the top of his long-sleeved shirt; revealing more of his perfect neck and white T-shirt underneath.

"I have a confession," I began a little playfully as a smirk graced my features, "I was planning on cooking for us tonight, but after an inventory of what I have in the house, I don't think I can do it."

His smile only widened at my embarrassingly honest words; instantly making my feel better…and closer to him somehow…maybe with trust.

"That's alright; you don't need to apologize," he stated simply as he began casually pulling out the bottom of his police shirt from inside his pants; effectively un-tucking the once tucked-in shirt so it may hang loose on him and be more comfortable, "How about we just order out somewhere?"

Exactly what I had been thinking before he had arrived here – it had been my last resort, but this option was something that was just perfectly fine with him.

I felt humbled that it did not take too much to please him, so, after I agreed in full; grateful for this escape route to my cooking plans; I made a quick call to a nearby restaurant; ordering us both tempura and plain white rice.

Oh, the irony. There I had been only a few hours before; stressing over how I could not serve him the same thing we had just had the night before…and now here we were about to eat it again after all.

It was funny as it was cruel, but if it made him keep smile that little smile of his, I'd go along with it.

We both knew it would be a good half an hour before the food arrived at the house, so we both calmly ventured to the living room, each with a chilled, brown bottle of beer in hand; Hisagi unbuttoning the tiny buttons on his sleeve cuffs as we made the short trip so as to further dress down from his rigid, disciplined, policeman appearance…not that I minded one way over the next, really.

I waited until Hisagi sat down on my large white couch first before taking a seat a cushion away from him on the other side; my guest already taking a big drink of his beer while I leaned over and carefully sat mine down on the glass coffee table since it was making my hand too cold.

"So," he began coolly; breaking the silence and gaining my adamant attention, "you have a really nice place here."

Damn. I had hoped he would have said something a little more…fiery? Like 'So, Uryuu, you are positively killing me with your beautiful eyes right now,' but one can only hope for these things, right?

"Yeah, thanks," I replied as I brought a hand to my other arms and scratched my elbow nervously; my body language practically screaming how my nerves were a wreck and how badly I wanted something more to happen between us.

The wet, slurping sound of his lips being pulled off the top of his bottle of beer snapped me out of my temporary brood as I, once again, looked over at my lounging, relaxing, sexy guest next to me.

Feeling some of my tension leave me just from seeing how loose tranquil and ultimately worry-free this man seemed to be around me, I quirked up an eyebrow at him and said, "So, how was work today?"

Another swallow of his beer and his smile was back in place before he set his beer down on the coffee table as well and turned more of his body towards me; one arm going up on the back of the couch to support his move.

"Not too terrible today. I had this to look forward to all day, you know," he replied as he bent his propped up arm so he could run his hand through his messy black hair; his possibly one size-too big police shirt practically hanging off of him; tempting me to have at it the way it was just spilling off of his; completely unbuttoned and opened in the front- the black and white of his shirts matching his complexion perfectly.

I gulped; his debonair looks, shameless words, and adorable mannerisms quickly making me a hot and bothered pile of Ishida goo.

"Yeah…well…um," I tried before finally coming up with something solid to say back to him, "I'm glad you came."

At my more than obvious nervousness, Hisagi chuckled and then reached towards the glass coffee table; setting his chilled, dripping beer down on one of my laid-out ceramic coasters that I had sitting on top of it; his gorgeous smile still in place as he looked back up to my eyes and started to scoot even closer to me.

"You're so tense; it's adorable," Hisagi said with a good-natured laugh as he reached forward with both hands; placing one on each of my shoulders; and gave them a good, rough squeeze.

I could not suppress the throaty groan that escaped my lips upon feeling those long, strong fingers wrap around my shoulders and effectively squeeze the strain right out of them; me being only somewhat wise to how physically close Hisagi and I have gotten as I lolled my head to the opposite side and just relished in the cleansing sensations of having my policeman knead my sore muscles for all they were worth.

Making my eyes open, however, Hisagi suddenly breathed huskily, smartly against my left cheek, "Feeling any better?"

As if under some kind of highly potent and insanely illegal drug, I could only tip my head to the other side; his side; and wearily gaze at his striking, chiseled features that were so very, very close before murmuring," Mhmm…"

At my lazy incoherence brought on by the magic his hands were directing right into my body, Hisagi smirked at me before bringing the movements of his hands to a stop – his eyes starting to close as he began to close the small, remaining distance between us.

Following suit; me being all-too happy at how forward this man could be with me which meant that there would be no games, no mindless play that I just sense we both were sorely tired of in life; I slipped my dark navy eyes shut as well as I waited for his soft, precious lips to touch mine at last.

I barely felt his warm, sensual breath ghost over my waiting mouth; igniting my overdriven senses and making me a bit skittish for touch; when both of our heads jerked apart and towards the front door upon hearing the sound of my god-forsaken doorbell.

That's twice that day that that thing had scared the living crap out of me.

It sounded again; making the both of us realize that neither one of us had moved upon hearing it the first time; but Hisagi was obviously in much better mental shape than I was at the moment as I heard him cutely say as he got up, "I'll get it!"

The couch shifted from the loss of his weigh pressing down on it next to me as I watched him answer my door for me – the sight too damned endearing for its own good as I saw him smile at the delivery boy who handed over our food and surprisingly tipped his ball-cap up at Hisagi before leaving.

Wow. You don't see too much of good manners with delivery people anymore, so I could not help but be a little impressed at the scene that had just played out before me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as well as allowed myself to feel some of the internal mock-jesting that ensued from being so close to kissing this man before being interrupted – Hisagi moving back over to the couch as I now made space for him so we could eat comfortably.

The food was positively delicious; everything cooked to perfection; but that notion was not even mentioned nor really ever brought up as the pair of us could not stop talking about this thing and that – him bringing up tales and humor and horror about his line of work and I explained in more detail about my days as a prestigious, all-consumed lawyer….and how utterly miserable I had been while doing so. The both of us listened intently to whatever the other had to say; even if they were completely random and nonsensical questions that would come out of nowhere; we would ponder them and make up crazy ideas about them…anything just so we could hear and see the other man laugh and almost choke on the take-out food.

It was such a nice, fun dinner and I truly loved being in this man's easy-going and good-natured company…I could have had this just last forever.

However, to my initial dismay, after he and I had quickly cleaned up the remains of the dinner; putting leftovers in containers, throwing silverware in the sink, and respectfully wiping off the coffee table; Hisagi turned to me as I was tossing the last paper towel into the kitchen garbage – his handsome features giving me a small smile but with sheepish, sad eyes.

"Well, thanks so much for dinner, Uryuu; everything was great," he said nicely with another lopsided smile and affirming nod of his head, "I really had a good time tonight."

Though, he did not say it flat-out, I knew that these thankful statements meant that he was thinking about leaving.

This upset me wholly; the idea still fresh in my mind of how much I desired those lips of his to be all mine. Despite dinner being filled with nothing but refreshing jokes, heartfelt talks, and joyous, shared laughter; I had not once been able to stop dreamily admiring those lips of his and how much I desperately wanted to kiss them as I would gently touch those ominous-looking scars running down his face.

Decision having been made; mind rather one-tracked as it were; I walked up to him; quietly saying a quick 'you're welcome' as I acted like a man on a mission as I got right in his face – my hands immediately burying themselves into the back of his short, spiky black hair as I rested my forearms on his shoulders and forcefully crushed our lips together.

My amount of energy was expertly matched with that of his own as he did not hesitate with such things as shock or surprise; but rather lifted his own hands up to my face – his rugged, gun-calloused fingers holding the sides of my jaws and digging into my blue-black hair behind my ears as he kissed me back furiously.

I instantly melted and purred from his rough, 'his-way-only' treatment as my hands gripped his hair to elicit more fire from this sexy, powerful man as he tilted my head back possessively to deepen our heated, butterfly kisses to one another – his warm, soft tongue meeting mine outside of our lips before he lured mine into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly.

I moaned from such delicious teasing stimulation as I released his hair and moved my hands down the back of his neck, around to the front of his chest, and latched onto the folds of his black police shirt that he had had thankfully unbuttoned earlier – my fingers tugging the fabric as I was intent to pull him even closer to me.

Our heads tilted to opposite ends at the same time before our mouths met again with as much candy-sweet fire as before as we both sought to devour each other in our play of teeth, tongue, and lips – one losing right after the other but only to the delight of both as we consequently kissed each other senseless.

Little puffs of air and muffled sound reverberated between the two of us as we met time and time again in a blind rush of lips against lips – the both of us seemingly always anxious and desperate to feel the other's tongue one more time until our battle started right over again.

My clutching hands started to push the long sleeved uniform shirt off Hisagi's chest, but my actions were soon halted as he quickly placed his larger hands over mine and then lingeringly broke off our kiss – both sets of dark eyes opening immediately to look at the other man in his arms.

A little out of breath, Hisagi playfully said to me with a lovable rise of one of his eyebrows, "So…what you're saying is…is that there's dessert?"

Catching right away to his sly implications, I matched his pseudo-snide smirk with one of my own before finishing my task of pushing his decorated shirt from his square, broad shoulders; the important garment falling carelessly to my corridor floor; before bringing our lips back together – this time our kiss was one of pure, slow sensuality and my hands moved back up his white T-shirt-covered chest.

I 'mmm'ed into our kiss; loving how perfectly toned and taut this tall, lean man had been contoured through years of being in the force; before I pulled back from him this time and breathed across his waiting, yearning mouth, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Hisagi."

He obviously liked it when I played too as I saw him draw his bottom lip in between his teeth – as if he had to cause himself some pain so as to hold back from just ravaging me right then and there on my kitchen tiles – the purposeful gesture making me smile cruelly and crave to continue making him suffer sweetly for me.

Standing up on the tips of my toes, I brought one hand up to the scarred side of his face; his eyes burning right into mine as he licked his lips as I got closer to him without kissing him yet; and gently, carefully ran the pads of fingers down those maddeningly intoxicating lines of scar tissue that ran completely down his face from brow to chin.

I heard Hisagi gasp quietly at my bold actions and my smile only grew as I continued my light, provoking play while I invitingly whispered to him, "Does Kitty like it when I do that?"

Much to my delight; no sooner had the mischievous, teasing words left my mouth; did he quickly grasp my stroking hand and tear it away from his face; but only to smash his delicious lips back against my own in a brutal, needy kiss; the sheer force of his movements all but knocking me over.

I was just about to totally lose my mind to this man's commanding mouth again, but let out a little undignified noise as I suddenly felt the floor leave from underneathe my feet – Hisagi sweeping me up into his arms with a quick grab and hoist to my ass; making me wrap my legs around his torso automatically for support and comfort.

My hands clutched his barely-clothed shoulders as I dipped my head down and captured those inebriating lips of his again and again as I felt him shift his hands to hold my ass with one arm while his other snaked up my back and took hold of the nape of my neck.

Ooh, this man just knew all of my spots and I promptly mewled into our kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck encouragingly in turn.

He started carefully walking us to the back of my house towards my master bedroom; I could not stop kissing all over this man's face as he did; before he administered a shrill, electrifying bite to my neck and cooed, "…meow…meow…"

My back had arched in his embrace once his teeth had made contact with my skin, and I squeezed his waist with my legs upon hearing him meow for me…in lieu of me calling him my kitty.

I loved it - our lustful teasing of the other as I dug my nails into his sturdy, muscled shoulders a bit as I delivered a devious lick to his ear.

Hisagi's little gasps and groans of approval at my ministrations were eating me alive as I so desperately wanted to hear more as I felt his walking pace slow down; making me realize that we must have reached my bedroom by now – my lower stomach muscles immediately tensing for a tiny moment with nothing but bittersweet anticipation that this frighteningly handsome, erotic man was about to make me his.

We finally entered my darkened, somewhat chilly bedroom as I recovered from his attention-demanding bite to my flesh as I straightened back up in his arms and sought out his petal-soft lips once again – never having enough of this man in any way already – as I craved his sex no matter how or which way he liked it; as long as it was coming from him, I was going to be in amazing bliss.

_Author's Note_: I totally know – it took me like three hundred years, but finally here is the next chapter with the last one on the way. I simply had to get some other crap out of the way before I could continue with this one – this one being particularly more difficult than some others….so yeah. I hope everyone likes?!!? Drop me line, should you feel the need to be a bit bold. Thanks so much, all. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Trial and Error

Chapter Seven

**Uryuu POV**

Hisagi's little gasps and groans of approval at my ministrations were eating me alive as I so desperately wanted to hear more as I felt his walking pace slow down; making me realize that we must have reached my bedroom by now – my lower stomach muscles immediately tensing for a tiny moment with nothing but bittersweet anticipation that this frighteningly handsome, erotic man was about to make me his.

We finally entered my darkened, somewhat chilly bedroom as I recovered from his attention-demanding bite to my flesh as I straightened back up in his arms and sought out his petal-soft lips once again – never having enough of this man in any way already – as I craved his sex no matter how or what way he liked it; as long as it was coming from him, I was going to be in amazing bliss.

"_I wanted to be something a little softer in his life; something that could take care of him for a change…It would break my heart if he never knew anything a little tenderer than what gave him his marks on his face and the sergeant stripes on his arms…"_

Renditions of these words ran like a broken record over and over again inside my mind; thereby ceasing any other solid thoughts from forming completely as I could only concentrate on just what exactly those words meant for Hisagi…and for me.

However, despite the borderline sympathetic and nurturing implications that that mindset would seem to have on the outside, in a purposeful, lust-driven contrast to that, I had already decided with myself to make this man suffer in the best possible way

I needed to see him with his mind melted and driven by nothing else than pure, unhindered want. I needed to see how I affected him, and I utterly burned to see how much 'bedroom' torture I could inflict on him before he reached the point I wanted him to be at.

It was exasperating as it was consuming how badly I wanted to play with him, and just sweetly allow him to lose his mind and enter a complete oblivion.

That was, more or less, my last coherent thought before I felt him drop me on my own cool, soft bed; the lights to the room remaining off but the hallway light streaming in cast an almost angelic-looking illumination against all the various shapes and sizes of things in my large, simple bedroom.

Hisagi already looked like he was ready to devour me, with the way his hair was in slight disarray and the malicious smirk that decorated his wonderfully scarred face, but I was quick to raise a hand and place it flat on his clothed stomach to cease any of his movements before they could even begin.

Impatient, dark eyes were cast down on my sitting form and the only way I was able to not just lay down and let this gorgeous man take me right away was to act nonchalant and overly playful with what I was doing.

I smiled cutely at him as I strung my fingers along his abdomen; admiring the nicely carved muscles underneath his ultra-thin white T-shirt before saying lowly, "Uh-uh –you just be good and obey."

I swear I heard him gulp.

Loving; positively loving my position of power over him; I began to practically serve him delicious torment on a platter as I lifted up the bottom of his shirt just enough so I may begin kissing and licking around his belly-button – such soft, teasing stimulation to one of his most sensitive areas already making him squirm a little on his feet before me.

I smiled as I delivered another light nip to his tight, tanned flesh as I ran my hands slowly down his pointed hips and muscled thighs; my fingers digging into his clothed frame as I clawed at his flesh as I worked my hands back up his legs – his own hands removing his shirt for me since I had abandoned it in favor of exploring more of his body which was effortlessly dropped to the cream-colored carpet below.

Hisagi must have had his bottom lip in between his teeth again, for I heard another 'nnh' sound which gave way to an airy gasp from all the praiseful trails my hands were making on him – one of his large hands lightly finding its way into my own hair as I continued to suck harshly on his lower abdomen; hard enough to leave a mark that I desperately wanted there.

"Mmf…Uryuu…" Hisagi sort of growled huskily above me as his fingers tightened in my hair before I released his abused, purpled flesh from my mouth – my hands, however, already easily unzipping and pulling down his black uniform pants so I may have my long-awaited prize at last.

Hisagi saying my name like that was a warning – a warning of the consequences that would befall me should I continue doing what I am…exactly like how I wanted.

I wanted to drive him just so insatiably mad that he would have no other alternative than to make rough, furious love to me. I already knew that I absolutely loved it when Hisagi was a bit demanding with me; it melted my soul and consumed my being; and so I craved it like nothing else. I needed to have him at his wits' end so this would be exactly how I wanted it, as well as I how I imagined he secretly would always want it.

Beneath his friendly and kind demeanor, there was raw, untamable fire; I was sure of it. I wanted to tap into that no matter what…and now was my chance.

Hungrily, I plunged Hisagi's swollen cock into my mouth and I continued lowering his flatteringly tight black pants and blue-patterned boxers down his long legs; crazed to see his sexy self naked right away though I was mindful with my time since my whole intention was to be just so blissfully sensuous with him.

Two hands were now in my hair and I could tell Hisagi had tipped his ruffled, black head back since I heard him groan erotically to the ceiling; his fingers loose in my hair by firm against my scalp as it became clear to me that he did not want me anywhere else but here at the moment…much to my personal delight.

Generously, amorously, I bobbed my head along his hot, rigid shaft; drinking in every, little sound of approval and pleasure that escaped those magnificent lips of his as my right hand closed tightly around the base of his cock for additional stimulation and my left was promptly holding onto his thigh for support and balance.

My name poured breathlessly from his mouth like it was the only word that meant a damn to him as he kept his head back and body slightly arched as my darkened bedroom was suddenly full of wet, slurping noises and pleasured, begging gasps and growls.

The next instant, I felt his posture shift just slightly as he straightened his back and gently squeeze the base of his skull with his fingers; the gesture more than appreciated since it was like a quick massage to my overworking muscles; before he stammered, "…ooh…wait, wait…nnh…Uryuu…shit…oh… f-fuck, I'm coming…"

Not a second later after the words had just barely made it to my ears, did I feel his gloriously large cock swell a bit more inside my mouth before filling it with warm, salty semen; most of it already being automatically swallowed since he was so far down my throat already.

I laved my tongue around his spurting, quivering tip to receive more of his intoxicating essence as Hisagi shuddered and breathed heavily before me; his hands sliding lazily from my hair as he simply could not regain his composure right away – the handsome, naked officer in my clutches probably not being able to think straight on account of his thoroughly I was cleaning his sopping, softening member before releasing it from my mouth.

Taking his extreme, current inability to do much of anything to my advantage, I slowly rose up from my bed so I was standing directly in front of him – my own body still clothed while he was completely nude.

I had never felt so empowered than I did at this moment.

His eyes were even more half-lidded than they usually were as I gazed at him with a sly smile adorning my features, licking my lips a bit while I purred, "Mmm…tastes good…"

Another gulp ensued as his eyes widened a little more from my purposefully provocative statement – Hisagi's shock being short-lived, however as I quickly performed a side-step around him and then shoved him onto the bed; effectively changing our previous positions now that I was the one standing over him.

Hisagi Shuuhei lay sideways across my bed; his naked, sprawled-out form nothing but beautiful in its striking perfection of rugged male appeal and stature and I felt my own cock twitch wantonly in response to such a rare, staggering view.

"You, sir…get to watch," I said a little quizzically as he carefully sat up on his elbows so he may prop up his delicious torso that I noticed still bared the red-purple mark that I had administered right below his belly-button earlier.

This pleased me, so I wasted no more time and began my show of slowly, sensuously stripping for him – his unwavering, piercing eyes on me fueling my own inclinations to continue and be as alluring as I could for him.

First to come off were my glasses, the slender, glass frames sliding from my perfectly angled face with ease as I gave my head a little shake once they were off and then set on the nearest bedside table.

My long, milky, archers' fingers grasped the bottom hem of my black shirt and I began to slowly lift my arms; peeling the garment up and off from my torso as I stretched out my flat stomach – inky black being removed to reveal pure white was surely a sight to behold as I heard Hisagi sit up on the bed and scoot to sit on the edge.

Once I had my shirt in my hands, I turned at the waist to drop it off to the side; extending my lithe frame and allowing him a nice view of my long neck and slender back. However, from my peripheral vision, I saw Hisagi's attempt to stand up to, no doubt, touch me at last, but I was quick to shove him back down on the bed before he could succeed.

This time, with his tanned legs draped over the side of my bed and his upper body supported by his elbows, Hisagi smiled a small, lopsided grin as he narrowed his eyes at me as he obviously was enjoying our game and desired to be playful as well by being 'bad.'

I loved it.

"Bad Kitty…tsk, tsk…" I replied with sugary sweet words and a returned grin as I slipped out of my black athletic pants with white stripes down the legs; the soft, light garment sliding down my legs with various shifts and sways of my hips until I could step out of them with ease.

When I looked back up to my patiently waiting partner, what I saw did not disappoint me.

Toes curled against the carpet, hands fisted lightly in the bed sheets, and that luscious bottom lip of his once again in between pearly white teeth as Hisagi's cock throbbed against his stomach as he gazed wickedly at me.

"Can Kitty play now?" Hisagi said huskily as I took slow, measured steps up to him to be in between his spread knees – the sight of him like that was beginning to be too much for me as I was starting to suffer from my own game of teasing him.

…but this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to burn with passion and wild lust for me; and that was exactly I saw in his eyes and in his heart.

However, before I could come back with a reply, Hisagi had made a mad dash up from the bed and had effectively tackled me down on top of it; his warm, lean body practically adhering to my own which had me in nothing short of a daze as my desires were finally being fulfilled.

With the fury and haste that could rival that of any madman, Hisagi's tantalizing lips were all over my neck at once; pressing kiss after kiss before I felt his tongue slide over the same skin and then teeth bite down the wet, slick area.

My hands shot up and took hold of his strong back; my fingers digging into his flesh to encourage him to continue being rough with me as he suckled along my collarbone and inevitably left mark after mark against my pale skin.

I shuddered as Hisagi's lips and tongue claimed my body and soul with every lick and kiss as he descended downwards on my chest; nipping playfully at one of my erect, pink nipples while grinding his firm, hot erection into mine at the same time.

I scratched my nails down his back as I let out a throaty moan; loving how Hisagi timed and executed his pleasure as I felt him growl into my chest and grind our hips together once more.

My mind a gooey, desperate mess; completely due to just how indescribably sexy this man was, how urgent and demanding his mouth was against my tingling skin, and how badly I was in need to be more involved with him, more a part of him; I could not stop the words from coming out of my mouth as I tilted my head back into the mattress and relished in the sensations of another lick to my other nipple.

"Please…H-Hisagi…please just fuck me…" I begged breathlessly before I felt him release my nipple from his mouth, place a hand on the side of my face to turn it back towards him, and then crash our parted lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss.

"No…"he breathed across my mouth as he just barely separated our lips from each others' so we may breathe; my heart immediately sinking upon hearing the negative word even though I returned his next kiss with just as much red-hot fire and passion.

"I'm going to make love to you," he finished as he moved his lips from my mouth to my cheek and to the other side of my neck as I felt the bed sheets below me be relieved of their high-strung tension; signaling to me that Hisagi had let them go of his iron grip that he must have had while we were kissing.

My once sunken heart soared and flourished in unrestrained happiness and humility upon hearing Hisagi's meaningful clarification; a little color flushing my cheeks upon realizing that our being together meant more than just 'fucking' to Hisagi – we were making love.

Love...had not heard that word in awhile. It was very nice; more than that – it was like a much-needed medicine to me.

I felt a little bad that I had even used the other term in the first place, but I could not have agreed more with Hisagi's correction as I smiled a little to myself as I felt my strong, dark-haired police officer slide his carved-out-of-Heaven physique off my own and quickly bunch up the folded white and blue-designed comforter from the foot of the bed.

I watched in uncontrollable glee and jittery flattery as Hisagi slid a calloused hand under my ass and effortlessly lifted up my lower half so he could place the thick, balled-up blanket underneath me to keep me propped up for him.

Clever.

I licked my lips in anticipation, my little smile never leaving my face as I watched him push his middle finger passed those velvety lips of his and into his warm, moist mouth – the view more than arousing as I observed him practically make love to that damned finger as it slid back and forth a few times.

I whined quietly, cutely as I shifted my weight on top of the blankets a bit before parting my already spread legs even further for him; just begging for him to touch me.

Hisagi smiled at my whining and pulled his finger out of his mouth; maneuvering himself even closer to me in between my legs as he lowered his upper half so he could kiss me again.

With him being so close again, I immediately hooked my legs over his broad shoulders to keep him that way as I dug my fingers in his hair while we shared the most powerful, heartfelt kiss I had ever experienced.

This would not be the first and only time I would have these lips of his like this…I was dead-set on that self-promise more than ever before at this point in the game.

"Uryuu…" he murmured mindlessly as our lips connected again and I felt his free hand slide down the front of my body; running heavily down my abdomen, up and down my shaft a few times before he slid the tip of his finger inside my puckered, but anxious entrance.

I gasped from the intrusion, but sought out his lips again as I felt him push his finger even further into me; muffled whimpers and moans escaping me against his mouth as I felt his other fingers dig themselves into my supple cheeks on either side while he worked.

I was so impossibly desperate at this point, so it was nothing short of a small miracle when I felt Hisagi push a second, dry finger inside me to joint his first – the act making me arch my back drastically; breaking off our kiss; as I clung to his neck with my hands and moaned loudly from both inconceivable pleasure laced with mind-shattering pain that seemed to only add an addictive edge to everything that this man did.

Over and over again, Hisagi's long fingers squished into me; stretching me for him while I moaned into the dark room and flexed my body around his large, powerful hand.

During the throes of me wholly losing my mind, Hisagi pressed his lips to one of my temples and breathed into my hair, "You are so prefect, Uryuu."

And with that, Hisagi withdrew his fingers from me with a distinguishable wet sound that seemed to cut through the otherwise empty room, and then grasped the side of my waist with one hand while his other firmly took hold of his pulsating erection at its base – my mouth and chest already missing being pressed up against his own since he had to sit back on his haunches in the process.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed considerately with a kind smile adorning his handsome face; his sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead here and there making him look unbelievably sexy and attractive and I instantly felt my stomach tighten and cock swell from him and his words.

I did as he said and breathed in some air to hold inside my lungs, but it all was quick to be moaned and panted out as I suddenly felt the wide head of his large cock nudge passed my tight ring of muscle and into my ass; stretching me around his huge shaft inch by inch that immediately had me writhing around on my bed and fisting the sheets up by my head.

Hisagi was panting softly as well as he had his eyes squeezed closed and lips parted as he slid his hands up the tops of my thighs that were resting on his chest; his head falling back again in astonishing pleasure as he was fully sheathed inside me.

"God…Hisagi…so good…mmmh," I said more to myself than to him since my mind was anything but comprehending at this stage while I felt him carefully angle his hips before slowly thrusting into me – the feeling of his hot, hard cock sliding in and out of me made my own weeping length pulse and twitch with remarkable need as I felt my own insides give way a little more with each of his thrusts.

Hisagi's open-mouthed grunts and groans filled my ears and electrified my senses as he maintained his careful, painstakingly slow thrusts into me as he kept his hands on my legs while he moved those narrow, muscled hips of his against my own. My already shattered world was continuing to progressively disappear to a pleasant blur where nothing else existed than Hisagi as I could not suppress my long, low moans out for more each time I felt my ass be filled up with his huge member each time before he ground it against my sweet spot and started over again.

"Shit…Uryuu…I can't go slow anymore," Hisagi admitted honestly, apologetically before expertly drawing my hips closer to him one last time before sinking down so he may place his hands by my head on the bed; my legs hasty to squeeze him even tighter around his back as I felt the same way.

I wanted him to completely make me his, any way he wanted to, so I was more than happy to oblige him that he wanted to make love to me faster and harder – my body totally craving exactly that so that my shapeless world could make sense once again.

Before either one of us could bat another eyelash, Hisagi was thrusting violently into me; his hips making short, fast snaps forward that had me bouncing upwards a little with each time as I clung once again to his solid, firm shoulders; forever loving these chances that he and I were in this position to be so intimately close to each other.

His sinfully delicious cock rammed into me over and over again; merciless in its rhythm and brutal in force…everything that I wanted to usher out of this man as Hisagi slid one hand underneath my neck and lifted my head up to kiss him while we made frantic, desperate love to one another – his pace leaving me a hot, thrashing mess as I did not even consider that I had next-door neighbors during all this.

I met his lips hungrily as he swallowed my pleasure-filled screams and shouts of his name and random curses; his fingers tight around the back of my neck which also prompted me to purr like a pampered baby kitten for him as he pounded his solid length into my sore, stretched opening – the raw energy and lust behind his every move had me just so utterly smitten and infatuated with him…I was so swallowed up in him.

…everything about him.

With no other stimulation than the feeling of this man continuously pushing and pulling his wonderfully erect member in and out of my ass, I abruptly broke off our sloppy but loving kiss as I arched my back clear off the bed and screamed his name to the Heavens as I came in long, white arcs of messy, warm fluid that splattered all over my chest and some on the side of my face in an almost artistic display.

Spiky black hair settled on my collarbone as Hisagi rested his forehead on my chest and tightened his grip on the back of my neck; the decorated officer delivering a few more, sharp, staccato thrusts of his hips before visibly trembling while he released stream after stream of his hot, sticky essence inside me with an accompanying wiggle of his hips which made me wiggle my own in correlation.

His shaking gradually faded as his thrusts became weaker; my returning senses already catching onto how some of his come was currently sliding out of my stretched opening since it would not be tight again for a little while; as my handsome, scarred lover lifted his face up from my chest but only to place his chin on top of it instead so he could see me clearly.

Both of us were panting; I more so than him as he was smiling cutely at me which made me automatically smile back at him as if it was something contagious; but my blue-black eyes still could not steer away from his flat-black ones that equally held my appreciative, affectionate gaze.

Hisagi blinked and then leaned forward a little to give me a chaste, firm kiss; his fingertips gentle along my jaw before he carefully began to raise himself off of me; I squirmed a bit as I felt his sated, moist cock slip out of my sensitive opening.

Before he could sit up fully, I reached out both of my hands and pulled on his arms; effectively making him fall back down on me again.

He laughed as he landed back on top me as two sets of arms wound themselves around the other's body and just held the other for a moment – I especially could not even fathom letting go of him right away after we had just made love like that.

In fact…I never wanted him to leave.

"Stay the night," I offered; more like demanded but in a nicer manner; as I squeezed him tightly; prompting him to do the same to me.

He only lifted his mussed, black head up from my neck to look me in the eyes once more before replying; his strong, resilient arms still secure around my frame as he said, "Stay forever?"

Music to my ears; answer to my inner-most prayers; more medicine…I did not hesitate before kissing him again despite how much I was smiling as I murmured out, "You'd better."

Two hours later, Hisagi was fast asleep by my side in the re-made bed while I decided to watch a little television before turning in as well. The shining screen cast a bright illumination to the blackened room, but it did not seem to bother Hisagi in the least as he remained lying on his side, facing me as I took to sitting up in bed with my back against the headboard.

Many times I had caught myself watching him sleep instead of the television, his scarred face finding peace on one of my pillows as he was curled up next to me and snoozing tranquilly.

Again, I let my fingers gingerly brush some of his short, black spikes away from his eyes before setting my eyes back on the news program that I was trying to watch.

I really did want him to stay with me forever…and now, it looks like that could actually happen.

My heart fluttered each time I considered having someone so positive and happy in my life. Hisagi truly was like a medicine to me; my soul; as he was just everything that I needed. He was protective, mannered, successful, carefree, and still so wise about things and life. Hisagi knew how to live, and I knew I could learn from him, grow on account of just being with him, so I was excited at the prospect of us truly being together as a couple…with someone so great.

I smiled again as I forced myself to watch the last of the news program instead of ogling him again…that is, until…

"**In other news, the court's ruling yesterday convicted millionaire Kuchiki Byakuya of first degree murder when Kuchiki allegedly assaulted and then brutally murdered one of his household caretakers. He was picked up a few nights ago…blood still on his hands and clothes…when another resident in the Kuchiki house phoned the police and reported sudden, high-pitched screaming that she knew was coming from the victim who was a friend of hers. It was only roughly six months ago that Kuchiki was found innocent of the murder of his sister Kuchiki Rukia, but now police are obligated open that case back up and re-investigate in light of these recent developments. Reporting live from outside the courthouse, this is Shiba Ganju. Back to you…"**

Click.

Silence.

I felt hollow; not even real as the information swirled and prickled inside my brain. I felt like I was going to be physically ill, but I still could not will myself to move from my spot, even as dark as it had become in my bedroom now that I had turned the television off.

I just could not move for a moment.

Right away, I felt extreme guilt; the kind of guilt that crushes you down completely and instantly depresses you since my first thought was somewhere along the lines of how…this was my fault – this new murder…by him…was my fault.

I swallowed thickly and then sighed; the tragedy still fresh in my mind as horrid, long-forgotten thoughts were trying to creep their way back into my consciousness.

No.

Kuchiki had been convicted of his crime; they found him covered in blood; which is what we lawyers used to refer to as 'not even being a case.' It was a done deal that that person was going to get put away.

Kuchiki was going to rot in prison for the rest of his life. Finally…the psychopath; the world's a better place with him locked up.

I'm…a better person with him locked up.

That's what this needed to be; him being put away like he was; this needed to be closure for me. I needed to treat it like a dramatic ending to a horrible chapter in my life.

Besides…

I cast my heavy, sorrowful eyes back down to Hisagi sleeping blissfully by my side and do not even try to resist the urge to touch him as I shimmied down further into the blankets until he and I were lying right next to each other – my hands were quick and needy to be on him and I clung to him tightly.

My eyes were on his peaceful, worry-free face as I observed him slowly open his own tired eyes that immediately sought out my own.

"Is something wrong, baby?" he asked in that smoky, raspy voice of his; quiet and a little unsteady since he had just woken up and probably could have used some water.

He blinked sleepily at me as he waited for a reply, and I swear, it was the cutest damned thing I had ever seen.

"No;" I whispered back to him as I released my death grip on him and instead turned it into just a light, comfortable hold, "nothing's wrong. Sorry."

"…'kay, good…" he answered with a small smile and sleep was already working its magic on him again; pulling him back in its welcoming, recuperative embrace.

I kissed his brow; treasuring him being there with me right now; and snuggled closer to him; grateful for how soft the blankets were around my body and how cloud-like the pillows were beneath my head.

Relaxing now; whether it be from having Hisagi next to me, the overall comfort of the bed, or the draining mental lapse I just experienced from the news program; my mind cannot help but break down a few things before I let sleep finally have her way with me as well.

Seeing what had become of Kuchiki Byakuya after all this time had definitely put some things into perspective for me. Hisagi wanting to remain in my life, and asking me what's wrong when I squeeze him too tightly when I really was, in fact, troubled with something, put some things into perspective for me.

The men in my life have all meant something different to me; served some sort of purpose, be it good-natured and genuine or not.

My bout with Grimmjow was just convenient. He was there and there were no complications with that kind of relationship; no strings attached and nothing at stake. However, going along with nothing being at stake was that there was nothing to be gained from such a thing. While Grimmjow was a good guy; fun to be around and would do whatever I asked without question; there was just nothing binding me to him at all. So that was that, and that's how it ended.

With Byakuya, however, there was everything that was binding me to him. I was completely obsessed with him and would crave whatever he wanted to give me, no matter how big or how small. This was not healthy. Period. This was an unrealistic, groundless, and rather blind infatuation that, again, did not have a hope of getting anywhere ever. Not love; never love; but just pure, raw desire with no other meaning behind it. Pointless, really. Grimmjow was what I could easily touch, and Byakuya was what I could not touch.

Then…Hisagi Shuuhei came into the picture; already painting new, vibrant colors into my life with his easy-going ways and admirable takes on things. He was this unworldly phenomenon that encompassed this staggering balance between the two ends of the spectrum that I still have trouble comprehending its possibilities, even right now as I lie with him snuggled cozily in bed and watching him sleep soundly. I still don't know how he can just be so wonderful…and so real, at the same time. Hisagi had the potential to bring out the absolute best in me as he just practically glowed everything that I want to exhibit. He put other 'good' guys to shame with how perfect and nice and selfless he was, and yet he still had all the right workings to make me be just so helplessly in love with him.

I loved him so much for who he was and what he did.

It took a lot of chance and circumstance for him and me to be together as we are, and in all honesty, I shall never forget any of it for a second. I'll always be grateful…to whatever force of nature made sure that he and I are together and happy.

And with these assessments already filing themselves away inside my mind, I allowed myself one, last small smile to touch my lips at my sudden fortune; my sudden realization of how much my previous strife has paid off; and I found sleep.

One week later…

"I swear to God, I can't do this. I can't do this!" Hisagi whined as he scrunched up his face and delivered another vicious gnaw to his bottom lip.

"Oh, nonsense. Just try it again," I encouraged merrily, stepping behind him so I may direct his movements once again; something I considered I would never mind.

Hisagi placed his practice arrow in the middle of the bow and drew it tight; keeping his index finger extended to steady the protruding point. As I stood behind him, I had one had on his guiding arm and the other holding his drawing hand, and I was purposefully pressing the front of my body firmly against the back of his as we worked.

"Now…when you're ready, just release," I commented dirtily to only him as I cooed it in his ear and then physically felt him shiver.

I loved to tease him.

Hisagi released his tortured bottom lip and then let go of the arrow; sending the slender stick of wood soaring through the air and towards the blue, red, and yellow-painted target at the other end of the room.

_Thwack!_

It hit red, which is the middle ring on the target; better than blue, but not yet the center yellow dot.

The whole class cheered for his accomplishment. They always did that when someone did well…they are children after all, so they typically celebrate everything.

"Whew…did it," Hisagi said with a relieved smile as he lowered his bow and then slumped his shoulders dramatically; a few of the cheering kids already crowding around him and congratulating him.

At such a heart-warming spectacle, I could not help but smirk and push up my glasses at my novice-level boyfriend who was currently being glomped by excited children a third his age. He just recently agreed to learn archery as per my beginner classes, and I could not have been more humbled by the prospect.

This really was just too endearing and I loved how Hisagi was willing to try new things for me and just basically go with the flow in that forever-carefree nature of his. Whatever will be will be, more or less, and it was this moment of watching him laughing and playing with his tiny classmates that I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that this was only the beginning of the many joyous occasions that he and I would share together.

_Author's Note_: Zomg, it's over…at last. lol. Since it's the last chapter and all, I shall appreciate any comments you might have of this latest addition by itself, or the whole story in general. Whatever you want. Thanks again for reading and sticking with this story, yeah? XD Cheers!


End file.
